A irmã gemêa do mal 3, Tudo Volta
by Bru B.M
Summary: 8 anos de espera, em 8 anos muitas coisas acontecem, mas o que será que aconteceu em 8 anos depois da partida de Draco e os outros? Só conferindo para ver! Muitos desafios e novidades vem por ai depois de 8 anos, afinal, tudo volta ;
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo **_

**Adeus Hogwarts...**

- Parece que acabou para nós – dizia Ellie distraída.

- É, mas eu ainda fico aqui mais um ano – disse Gina entediada.

- Agente vem te ver – disse Mione rindo.

- O que vamos fazer quando em fim sairmos? – perguntou Daphne curiosa.

- Vamos viver – disse Ellie decidida.

**Olá mundo real!**

- Doutora Black, doutora Black, temos uma emergência – disse uma enfermeira fora de si.

- Já vou, - disse uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados, Elaine Black – sinto muito, Mione, tenho trabalho.

- Tudo bem, - disse uma mulher quase tão bela quanto a primeira, só que com os cabelos muitos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor – tenho que ir mesmo, vou falar com a editora para ver se o livro saiu.

**Alguns lutam em Londres...**

- Corre, ela ta vindo – um homem com cara de mal encarado berrava.

- Será que vamos conseguir fugir? – perguntava o outro tão mal encarado quando o primeiro.

- Acham mesma que podem fugir de Virginia Weasley, a melhor auror que o ministério pode oferecer. Garotos, vocês já foram melhores nisso – disse uma bela mulher com a varinha em punho, seus cabelos muito ruivos e olhos cor de mel.

**Outros bem longe...**

- Corre Harry... – berrava Jake nervoso, os cabelos da mesma cor castanha clara e os olhos tão azuis quanto sempre.

- Dragão idiota – rosnava Harry com seus cabelos negros e olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Por que tem que ser sempre mortal? – perguntava um ruivo de olhos verdes.

- Porque eles querem nos matar, Weasley – dizia um loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados que era sem sombra de duvidas Draco Malfoy.

**Uns seguiram a vida...**

- A nova grife está linda, srta. Snape – disse uma mulher muito magra e com o rosto fino.

- Deu muito trabalho, mas valeu a pena – disse uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, Daphne continuava linda como sempre.

- Estou orgulhosa, filhinha – dizia Nikki, que nem o tempo conseguiu diminuir a beleza.

**Outros tentam...**

- Doutora Black? – uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça.

- Hum? – perguntou Elaine sonolenta.

- A senhorita ainda está no hospital... – dizia a enfermeira.

- Posso fazer plantão hoje – disse Elaine esfregando os olhos.

- Não pode, já faz uma semana que a doutora não sai do plantão – disse a enfermeira sorrindo triste.

**A maioria não consegue.**

**-** Vocês três deviam seguir a vida ou assumirem que estão esperando eles – dizia Hermione entediada.

- Não estou esperando ninguém – rosnava Gina.

- Muito menos eu – dizia Daphne com raiva.

- Não tenho vida para seguir, nem ninguém para esperar – disse Elaine fria fazendo as amigas se entreolharem assustadas.

**8 anos se passaram...**

- Acabou? Destruímos todas as horcruxes? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Parece que sim – disse Jake sorrindo triunfante.

- Fizemos tudo sozinhos – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Mas tirando o Weasley no fim nenhum de nós tem para que voltar – disse Draco triste fazendo Jake e Harry abaixarem os olhos.

**Muitas coisas aconteceram...**

- Ai... – Elaine resmungava – Ta querendo me matar.

- Não, tou apertando pela milésima vez esse vestido, você não para de emagrecer? Ta virando anorexica ou o que? Assim não vai dar para terminar ele nunca, eu não passo nem da base – perguntou Daphne com raiva.

- Ela não come direito desde que o Draco foi embora – disse Hermione fazendo Ellie rosnar.

- Cala a boca, Mione. Você ta fazendo a coisa certa, Ellie, - disse Gina sorrindo – o Kellan é um cara legal.

**Mas certas coisas não ficam para trás!**

- Chegou cedo, hoje, Ellie – disse uma bela senhora loira, Narcisa Malfoy continuava linda, apesar da idade.

- É, praticamente me colocaram para fora do hospital – bufou Elaine.

- Você trabalha demais, menina – dizia Narcisa.

- O que mais eu tenho a fazer? – perguntou Elaine bufando.

- Venha me visitar mais, você já vem quase todo dia, mas eu não canso de sua companhia – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

- Sabe que adoro ficar com você – disse Ellie rindo.

- Claro que adora, porque assim você se sente mais próxima do meu Draco, certo? – Narcisa perguntou fazendo Ellie baixar os olhos – Sei que vem aqui porque gosta de mim, mas pare de mentir fingindo que já esqueceu meu filho.

**O mundo gira rápido**

- Tenho um desfile para organizar em Paris, uma nova linha de roupas para desenhar, um catalogo de verão preparar acho que vou pirar – dizia Daphne fora de si.

- Eu tenho que chutar a bunda de um bando de vilões assassinos que querem dominar o mundo, mas mesmo assim prefiro isso a encarar aqueles seus empresários assustadores – disse Gina fazendo Daphne gargalhar.

**E se não tomar cuidado pode acabar caindo.**

- Como acha que elas estão? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Eu sei que a Mione ta me esperando – disse Rony sorridente.

- A Daphne deve estar bem – murmurou Jake.

- Minha irmã deve ta querendo te matar – disse Rony para Harry.

- Eu queria que a Ell quisesse me matar, acho que ela nem deve mais pensar em mim – disse Draco sem animação.

**Lembranças!**

- Você cresceu muito, Ellie, se tornou uma medica renomada, a melhor que eu já vi, mas... – Diana ia dizendo.

- Mas o que? Eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis – disse Elaine seria.

- Mesmo? Então porque eu sinto falta de um brilho nos seus olhos que eu só via quando um certo loiro estava por perto? – perguntou Diana rindo.

- O brilho foi embora, assim como o loiro, pergunte a ele – rosnou Elaine seria.

- Mas ele pode voltar, os dois podem – disse Diana sorrindo e fazendo a filha desviar o olhar.

**Saudades!**

- Você acha que eles estão voltando? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não me interessa – disse Gina fria.

- Sinto falta do seu irmão, quero ver se nós podemos dar certo – disse Hermione sonhadora.

- Boa sorte – debochou Gina.

- Talvez você e o Harry possam dar certo também – disse Mione sorrindo.

- Não vou fiar em segundo lugar disputando o Potter com o heroísmo dele, Hermione, não mais – rosnou Gina com raiva e fazendo a amiga bufar.

**Solidão.**

- Eu sou a maior estilista do mundo – disse Daphne seria.

- Certo – concordou Nikki.

- Eu sou linda – disse Daphne confiante.

- Certo – concordou Nikki mais uma vez.

- Eu posso ter o cara que eu quiser – continuava Daphne.

- Certo – concordou Nikki entediada.

- Então por que eu estou sozinha? – berrou Daphne com ódio.

- Porque o único que você quer não está aqui – disse Nikki debochada.

**O tempo passou,**

**- **Nós não precisamos deles – dizia Gina.

- Somos as melhores no que fazemos – disse Daphne decidida.

- Somos profissionais competentes – disse Gina confiante.

- E somos as mais bonitas de Londres – disse Daphne feliz.

- Mas ainda assim morremos de inveja da Mione por ela poder ter o único cara que ela realmente quer – disse Elaine distraída fazendo as amigas bufarem.

**As pessoas mudaram,**

- Eu não sou mais a Ellie que você conheceu em Hogwarts, Mione – dizia Elaine seria.

- Não, com certeza não é, a Ellie que eu conheci em Hogwarts era uma menina sorridente e feliz não essa mulher fria e calculista que está na minha frente, me diz, o que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Hermione triste.

- Ela não tem mais motivos para sorrir – disse Elaine seria.

**Mas alguns sentimentos são eternos.**

- Nós vamos voltar, Draco, e se você ainda ama a minha prima, é melhor se preparar para lutar por ela - disse Harry serio.

- Vai lutar pela Weasley? – perguntou Draco.

- Com todas as minhas forças – disse Harry sorridente.

- Vamos lutar com elas por elas, isso podia ser mais errado? – perguntou Draco fazendo Harry gargalhar.

**E às vezes...**

- Ellie, o Kellan chegou – disse Gina sorridente.

- Vou indo, não me esperem – disse Ellie calma.

- Agente nuca te espera – bufou Hermione.

- Bom passeio – disse Daphne sem tirar os olhos dos seus desenhos.

- Use camisinha – debochou Hermione.

- Me diz o porque mesmo de eu ter aceitado morar com vocês – disse Ellie batendo a porta e lançando um ultimo olhar mortífero para Hermione.

**Tudo volta.**

- Estão prontos rapazes? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu já nasci pronto, Harry – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Não vejo a hora de voltar – garantiu Rony.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Draco e assim os quatro desapareceram, com um único lugar em mente: Londres.

**Na:/ Podem dizer que a autora de vocês é o Maximo, vê se tem outra que posta rápido feito eu! Uhuuuuuu! Bem, aqui vai mais uma fase da nossa historinha. Agradecendo a Lináh, minha nova (antiga) leitora ^^ até que em fim uma leitora normal... LELI PELO AMOR DE MERLIN NÃO ME MATA, EU SOU JOVEM, LINDA E MARAVILHOSA (sem contar o talentosa, porque sou modesta u.u) DEMAIS PARA MORRER! Barb, guarda a arma! A faca também! GUARDA TUDO QUE PUDER ME MATAR!!!! Marydf, querida, você é a única leitora não-assassina que me resta!!! Lloiza não use as duas assassinas que participam dessa fic como exemplo, você é uma menina calminha, por favor, seja uma menina calminha!!! Amo vocês!!!**


	2. De volta para casa

_**De volta para casa**_

Oito anos se passaram. Oito vidas mudaram radicalmente. Nesses oito anos oito pessoas tiveram que enfrentar suas vidas, cada uma de seu modo, cada uma com sua própria dor...

No st. Mungo's uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros repicados na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos esverdeados e com seus mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos usava um jaleco branco, o que indicava claramente ser medica do local. Ela havia acabado de sair de uma sala de cirurgia quando uma outra mulher, essa que devia ter seus vinte anos, cabelos loiros e olhos negros a esperava, ela não perdeu tempo e foi logo andando atrás da medica.

- O que tenho que fazer, Simone? – perguntou a medica entediada.

- A senhorita tem uma consulta marcada com a Sra. Blumbergoon, é o filho dela o Grogory... – dizia a mulher de cabelos loiros.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, o pestinha de 7 anos botou o pomo de ouro na boca outra vez e não quer abrir a boca? – arriscou a mulher.

- Pior, Doutora Black, não foi na boca que ele enfiou o pomo – disse Simone fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Adoro aquele pirralho – ironizou a medica fazendo cara de desespero.

Essa era Elaine Black, com não mais que seus vinte e cinco anos ela já era uma das medicas mais reconhecidas da Londres bruxa. Estava ainda mais bonita do que era em Hogwarts, mas algo havia sumido nela, uma certa luz que normalmente vinha de seu sorriso estava apagada a um bom tempo.

Enquanto isso em um apartamento no centro da Londres Bruxa a cena era a seguinte: duas morenas se encontravam lá, uma estava sentada na mesa ao lado de uma enorme caneca de café e rodeada de papeis, a outra estava na mesma situação do outro lado da mesa.

- Terminou os desenhos? – perguntou uma.

- Não, terminou o novo livro? – perguntou a outra.

- Não, sabe, Daphne, eu não consigo sair do final desse livro – disse a morena entediada.

- Eu não consigo terminar esse desenho, Hermione, estamos na mesma – disse Daphne.

Daphne Snape e Hermione Granger. Daphne estava tão bonita quanto era em Hogwarts, parecia que para ela não se passara um dia sequer, ela agora era uma estilista e a dona da grife de roupas da mãe. Hermione estava muito bonita, só que no lugar dos cabelos cacheados e volumosos ela tinha uma cascata de cabelos castanhos muito lisos, ela era escritora, o seu primeiro livro fez muito sucesso e estava embarcando para o segundo do qual ela não conseguia sequer pensar num fim.

- Por que não fazemos uma troca? Você me dá sua opinião nos desenhos e eu a minha no livro – disse Daphne.

- Aceito – disse Hermione trocando os papeis com Daphne.

As duas tomaram um grande gole de café e logo começaram a ler ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto isso no ministério da magia. Uma bela ruiva andava pelos corredores do departamento de mistério fazendo homens enormes se esconderem atrás de suas carteiras. Pequena e magrinhas, mas punha medo em caras enormes. Ela seguiu até uma sala onde dois senhores conversavam distraídos.

- Com licença – ela anunciou.

- Ora, Virginia, que bom vê-la – disse Tiago Potter, o tempo não o atingira tanto, continuava muito bonito.

- Como foi à missão, Gina? – Sirius perguntou, apesar da idade continuava com seu charme inegável.

A ruiva era Virginia Weasley. Gina mudará muito. Não era mais uma simples garotinha, agora ela era a mais preciosa auror do ministério da magia. Continuava muito bonita, mas apesar do rostinho de boneca tinhas as feições firmes e sempre decidas.

- Correu tudo bem – disse Gina seria.

- Ótimo – disse Sirius animado.

- No momento não temos nada para você, pode ver com Diana se ela precisa de sua ajuda, mas duvido muito, por que não tira uma folga? – disse Tiago calmamente.

- Nada para mim? – arriscou ela.

- Vamos lá, Gina, a paz reina e você quer um homicida, vá descansar garota, se tivermos um hipogrifo preso numa arvore lhe chamaremos – debochou Sirius.

Gina apenas bufou e saiu da sala desconsolada. Não que fosse tão fanática assim por seu trabalho, mas não tinha lá muitos planos. Era melhor ir para casa e agüentar as crises artísticas de Daphne e Hermione, afinal. Bufou. Por que não havia mais assassinos psicóticos como antigamente?

A noite estava começando quando Elaine chegou em casa, era uma das vezes que ela chagara mais cedo. Assim que abriu a porta encontrou Gina jogada no sofá com uma cara de tédio e Hermione e Daphne debatendo na mesa de jantar sobre o livro e as roupas. Bufou. Preferia tirar o pombo de ouro do... É, deixa para lá.

- Ellie, você chegou cedo – anunciou Daphne surpresa.

- É, tava calmo no hospital – disse Elaine entediada se jogando ao lado de Gina no sofá.

- Tava calmo no ministério também, isso podia ser mais chato? – perguntou Gina entediada.

- Não – resmungou Ellie.

- Vocês são estranhas, eu e a Daph reclamando de tanto trabalho e vocês reclamam da falta dele – bufou Hermione.

- Vou tomar uma ducha, tou a fim de ir dormir cedo – disse Ellie entediada.

- Se o Kellan aparecer o que agente faz?- perguntou Daphne.

- Avisa a ele que eu trabalho, não vivo da fortuna dos meus pais, e ele sabe as regras, agente só sai na sexta e no sábado – disse Ellie decidida.

- Não sei como ele ainda está com ela – disse Hermione pasma.

- Nem eu – assumiu Daphne.

No ministério da magia, Diana estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas para sair, Tiago e Sirius estavam parados na sua porta esperando por ela quando um estalo tomou conta na sala. Os três empunharam as varinhas quando viram três vultos apartarem ali. Mas não demorou muito para o reconhecimento acontecer.

- HARRY – berrou Tiago correndo até o filho para o abraçar.

Harry continuava muito bonito, com seus cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldas, ele continuava com o charme do pai. Rony, ao lado de Harry, também não mudara muito, os cabelos continuavam ruivos e caiam sobre os olhos claros, ele tinha uma cara de sono que não diminuía o quanto estava bonito. Jake ao lado dos dois disparava no quesito beleza, parecia que não havia passado um ano sequer para ele, tirando os novos músculos Jake continuava o mesmo, com seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos muito azuis.

- Olá Draco – disse Diana calmamente.

Draco Malfoy. Loiro. Lindo. Olhos azuis acinzentados. Tudo isso ele ainda era só que ainda mais. Ainda mais lindo e loiro que nunca, mais forte, mais charmoso e com toda a certeza ainda mais sexy e forte.

- Olá, Sra. Black – disse Draco calmamente.

- Vocês voltaram mesmo – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Sim, acabamos com todas as horcruxes – disse Jake orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- E se me permitem eu vou apartar daqui para a toca, vou falar com minha mãe, ela deve estar maluca, quer dizer, ainda mais maluca, meu merlin eu fiquei fora por oito anos – disse Rony sumindo rapidamente.

- Com sua licença, mas o professor Lupin e sua esposa também devem estar estressados de saudade do amado filhinho deles, o que é totalmente compreensivo se tratando de minha pessoa – disse Jake sorrindo e apartando em seguida.

- Vamos lá, pai, quero ver a mamãe! – disse Harry rindo. – Agente se vê amanhã, Draco.

- Claro, mas se me dão licença, vou a mansão Malfoy – disse Draco desaparecendo rapidamente.

- Bem... – começou Sirius.

- Parece que tudo volta – riu Diana abraçando o marido pela cintura e seguindo com o irmão e o sobrinho, que relatava detalhes da viajem.

- E nós voltamos para ficar, titia – riu Harry.

**Na/: bem, sorry pelo cap tão little, é que é uma introduçãozinha para vocês ficarem com água na boca :P iuoeauioaeuiauoa estou me aproveitando do bom humor da barb, assumo, e da falta de ameaças doentias da leli. Bem e também agradecendo a minha nova leitora, Nina, e aproveitando enquanto ela não quer me matar! (: procura-se Marydf e Lloiza, sumidas de plantão! **


	3. Quem podia imaginar?

_**Quem podia imaginar?**_

- Ah Meu Merlin, estou atrasada, quem foi a aberração viva que desligou meu despertador? – perguntou uma morena de olhos castanhos esverdeados que prendia os cabelos no alto da cabeça.

Elaine se arrumava desesperadamente, o jaleco branco jogado sobre a roupa preta. O cabelo preso com perfeição. As olheiras meio fundas, mas não diminuíam sua beleza. Gina que estava jogada no sofá apenas olhava com tédio para ela. Hermione e Daphne já estavam cheias de papeis e tomando seu café reforçado.

- Vai chegar cedo de novo? – perguntou Gina entediada.

- Não sei dizer – disse Ellie seria.

- Hoje é sexta, tenta chegar cedo e sair com o Kellan – disse Daphne distraída.

- É por isso que ela não quer chegar cedo – debochou Hermione recebendo um olhar mortífero da amiga que apenas saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto isso na mansão Malfoy... Draco tomava o café da manhã tranqüilamente com sua mãe. Narcisa sorria como a muito tempo não fazia e o filho ficava em feliz em vê-la tão feliz.

- Senti sua falta – disse Narcisa sorridente.

- Também senti, mamãe – disse Draco sorrindo de leve.

- Você parece diferente, Draco – disse Narcisa ainda sorrindo.

- Me sinto diferente, mas o que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Você parece feliz, meu querido, feliz como nunca lhe vi – disse Narcisa sorrindo satisfeita.

Antes que Draco tivesse chance de se justificar eles puderam ouvir uma batida muito forte na porta. Narcisa se levantou com um sorriso confuso, mas sua confusão só aumentou quando assim que abriu a porta entraram por ela Harry Potter, Jake Lupin e Rony Weasley.

- Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy – disse Harry calmo.

- Sentimos muito encher seu saco tão cedo – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Mas vamos seqüestrar seu filho – disse Rony sem animação maior.

- Como é? – Narcisa perguntou confusa.

- O que fazem aqui? – Draco perguntou entediado.

- Vamos, lombriga loira falsificada, nós estamos em missão – disse Harry animado.

- Missão? – Draco perguntou sem animação.

- É, vamos atrás das garotas, está na hora de marcarmos território – disse Jake animado.

- Ótimo, - disse Narcisa surpreendendo a todos – vá atrás de Elaine, Draco, e não me volte aqui sem ela.

Narcisa não disse mais nada e quando os garotos se deram conta e já haviam sido jogados do lado de fora da casa. Draco olhou confuso para a porta fechada atrás de si, Harry, Jake e Rony gargalhavam.

- Nem sua mãe te agüenta mais – debochou Rony.

- Calado, Weasley – bufou Draco.

- Nosso plano é achar a Hermione, com ela nós achamos as outras – disse Jake calmamente.

- E onde vamos achar a Granger? – perguntou Draco.

- Dez galeões como aquela lá ta em uma livraria ou coisa assim – debochou Harry.

Por sorte do destino ou uma intervenção maluca dele, Hermione havia saído àquela manhã para ir à livraria procurar alguma inspiração. Ela estava numa sessão restrita. E os garotos acabavam de entrar justamente nessa livraria.

- É a décima que vimos, depois daqui agente invade o ministério, alguma delas deve trabalhar lá – disse Jake mal humorado.

- Vamos perguntar a um vendedor, sabe, é a cara da Mione ir sempre no mesmo lugar – disse Rony calmo.

- Com licença, - disse Harry se virando para a menina de aparelho que ajeitava uns livros – você trabalha aqui?  
- Sim – disse ela sorrindo charmosa, não devia ter mais do que 14 anos – é meu emprego meio período, me chamo Breth.

- Tudo bem, Breth, você por acaso conhece alguma Hermione Granger? – Jake perguntou lançando seu melhor sorriso.

- Granger? Claro que conheço! Quem no mundo mágico não conhece Hermione Granger? – perguntou a menina rindo e surpreendendo os rapazes – É uma das maiores escritoras atuais, li o livro dela e estou ansiosa pelo próximo.

- Livro? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

- Sabe dizer se ela está aqui? – Draco perguntou sem paciência.

- Hermione Granger, aqui hoje? – refletiu a menina pensativa, mas a resposta veio der um modo muito mais pratico.

- Me chamou, Breth? – perguntou uma bela mulher que saiu de trás de uma prateleira.

Rony quase caiu para trás ao ver a mulher. Hermione estava simplesmente linda, quer dizer, ainda mais linda. Rony ficou ali parado a observando como um bobo, a mulher nem parecia tê-lo notado, mas Hermione, que sempre fora observadora, não demorou a notar a presença dele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela o fitou por um longo minuto antes de dar um gritinho agudo.

- RONY? – ela perguntou desesperada.

- Oi Mione – disse ele incerto.

Ela pulou em seus braços e Rony respirou aliviado, por um segundo pensou que ela poderia não querê-lo mais. Abraçou-a com força como se tivesse medo que ela saísse correndo a qualquer momento. Quando em fim se separaram foi que Rony sentiu o olhar impaciente dos amigos sobre ele.

- Ah, Mione, quase me esqueci, - disse Rony calmo – por incrível que pareça eles não estão aqui pro sua causa.

- Eu imaginei – riu Hermione.

- Me diz, Hermione, como a Daph está? – perguntou Jake curioso.

- Seria seguro você não vê-la até o fim na nova coleção, ela fica um saco até terminar a época de nova estação - disse Hermione girando os olhos.

- Então, ela é estilista? – Jake perguntou engolindo em seco.

- E a Gina? – perguntou Harry serio.

- Bem, ela ta de folga, é uma auror muito boa e muito violenta, entãão... Er, tem plano de saúdo, Potter? – perguntou Hermione fazendo Harry engolir em seco.

- Er... – Draco gaguejou.

- A Ellie está bem, - disse Hermione ríspida – não sei o que lhe dizer sobre ela apenas que não é a mesma há muito tempo.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Você pode descobrir... – disse Hermione seria - Vão atrás delas. Gina deve estar no ministério enchendo o saco do seu pai para arrumar um caso para ela, Harry. Daphne está no nosso apartamento, me dá um papel que eu te dou o endereço, Jake. AH, Draco, a Ellie é medica então... sabe onde achá-la.

- Medica – murmurou Draco enquanto Hermione escrevia seu endereço para Jake.

No escritório de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Os dois homens respiravam fundo e se encolhiam atrás das mesas enquanto Gina berrava desesperadamente.

- NÃO PODE NÃO TER NADA PARA MIM – berrava a ruiva.

- Mas é isso, Gina, não tem – murmurava Tiago.

- NÃO PODE SER – gritava ela fora de si.

- Mas é, Gina, tenha paciência e assim que aparecer algo... – Sirius tentava.

- Vocês dizem isso há dias – berrou a menina.

- Você só está sem caso desde ontem – disse Tiago pasmo.

- ARRRRRRRRRRG – berrou Gina saindo da sala pisando fundo e fazendo os dois respirarem aliviados.

Ela tentou se controlar. Mas estava fora de si. O trabalho era a única coisa que lhe distraia e ficar sem trabalha lhe fazia lembrar do...

Paft! Havia esbarrado em alguém, mas não estava em disposição para brigar, apenas se levantou e estava pronta para seguir seu caminho sem sequer olhar na casa da pessoa, mas foi impedida de fazer isso, pois a pessoa lhe segurava com força pelo pulso.

Estava se virando para dizer umas verdades e descontar seu dia naquele desgraçado quando viu de quem se tratava e isso fez sua boca ficar seca. Parado ali na sua frente com os olhos verdes esmeralda e os cabelos negros. Ela ficou sem conseguir pronunciar uma misera palavra.

Harry também continuava ali parado fitando a menina. Como ela podia surtir aquele efeito nele depois de tanto tempo. Ele ficou ali parado olhando para aquela perfeição ruiva que ela era. Como ele podia mar tanto uma ruiva cabeça dura?

- Harry? – murmurou ela sem coragem de pronunciar mais sequer uma palavra.

- Gina – Harry murmurou sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

Ta, a reação dela foi diferente de qualquer coisa que ele imaginava. Sendo Gina ele pensou dela quebrar seu nariz até agarrá-lo do nada, mas nunca sequer passou pela sua cabeça que ela simplesmente podia sair correndo. E foi o que ela fez, saiu correndo como se tivesse medo dele e o deixando para trás com a mesma cara pasma de sempre.

Enquanto isso Daphne se via rodeada de papeis e sozinha em seu apartamento, odiava quando Hermione sumia e lhe deixava sozinha com seu trabalho, precisava da opinião e do mal gosto de Hermione. Bufou. Observou os desenhos a sua volta estavam sem duvidas lindos, mas não conseguia achar que estavam prontos, faltava algo novo, algo que mudaria tudo e transformaria aquela coleção em única. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta, alguém batia, riu.

- Esqueceu a chave de novo, Mione? – perguntou Daphne enquanto abria a porta.

Assim que a abriu seu coração deu um pulo. Esperava qualquer pessoa ali menos Jake Lupin e pela cara dele o rapaz também estava surpreso com ela, mas sem duvidas sabia que ia encontrá-la. Engoliu em seco, ela havia passado anos se preparando para aquele momento e ele em fim havia chegado, tinha que ser forte.

- Jake – disse Daphne decidida.

- Oi, Daph – disse ele com um sorriso fraco.

- Nossa, não esperava te ver, bom saber que está vivo afinal – disse ela de um modo frio que assustou Jake.

- É, passou muito tempo, mas você continua a mesma – riu Jake.

- É ai que você se engana, Jake, eu não sou a mesma. – disse Daphne surpreendendo Jake – Bom te ver, Jake, mas agora eu estou ocupada, agente se ver depois?

- Daph... – murmurou Jake pasmo.

- Eu tenho mesmo muito trabalho, Jake, mas agente se vê, aparece – disse Daph com um leve sorriso fechando a porta praticamente na cara dele.

Daphne esperou alguns segundos com as costas encostadas na porta, assim que seu coração avisou que ele não estava mais lá escorregou até o chão abraçou os joelhos contra o corpo e deixou as lagrimas caírem compulsivamente dos olhos. Como depois de tanto tempo ele ainda conseguia lhe faze chorar? E pior, não notava que conseguia fazer isso com ela.

A noite já estava caindo e no hospital St. Mungos as coisas pareciam estar sobe controle. Elaine terminava de ajeitar suas coisas, já havia dispensado sua ajudante Simone e estava preparada para sair, mas quando ergueu os olhos e eles encontraram a porta da sua sala seu coração quase parou ao vê-lo ali tão lindo e loiro quanto ela se lembrava, ou talvez até mais.

Draco passou o dia todo escondido naquele hospital apenas a observando trabalhar. Vendo ela cuidar de um bando de pirralhos nojentos ele teve certeza ver sua Ell de Hogwarts, sempre sorrindo e sendo doce com eles, mas quando se afastava dos pacientes ele viu uma outra garota. Uma mulher muito bonita, sem duvidas, mas também fria e parecia impossível um sorriso como o de Elaine Black se formar naquele rosto duro como gelo, mas mesmo assim ele sentia seu coração pular ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que ele tanto amava.

- Draco – ela soltou com os olhos arregalados.

- Ell – ele disse se aproximando com um leve sorriso na face.

Por alguns segundos Elaine se sentiu novamente aquela garota de Hogwarts, aquela menina que tinha sentimentos, que podia chorar, sorrir e fazer o que quiser. E naquele momento ela queria chorar e pular nos braços do seu loiro, mas não podia fazer isso, não era mais a garotinha de Hogwarts. Ela era a doutora Elaine Black, tinha responsabilidades e compromissos, alem de se lembrar muito bem de ter dito a ele que não tinham mais nada, apesar de que naquele momento ela estava tentando se lembrar daquilo.

- Bem, medica heim? Que bom para você – disse ele com um leve sorriso.

- É – murmurou ela.

- Eu estava te espiando trabalhar... o dia todo. Você parece uma medica e tanto, Ell – disse ele ainda sorrindo.

- Eu sou – disse Elaine de um modo frio tentando afastar os próprios sentimentos.

- Mas você não parece feliz, Ell – disse ele se aproximando mais ainda.

- Eu sou – repetiu ela seria.

- Senti sua falta – disse ele chagando tão perto que Elaine podia sentir o hálito quente dele contra seu rosto.

Estava certa de que se ele se aproximasse mais um milímetro ela não se responsabilizaria por seus atos e pularia no pescoço dele. Draco se aproximou mais um milímetro, mas Elaine não teve tempo de ser imprudente, pois havia alguém na porta na sua sala que fez um barulho alto com a garganta para chamar a atenção.

Os dois se viraram instantaneamente, Draco bufou. Na porta estava um belo homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, alto, forte, na opinião de Draco ele parecia um gorila e o loiro preferia não encontrá-lo num beco escuro ou coisa assim, o cara era enorme, mas mesmo assim não parecia perigoso. Ele tinha o olhar fixo em Elaine. A garota apenas empurrou Draco gentilmente com a mão e seguiu até o moreno decididamente parando ao lado dele. O braço do rapaz parou na cintura de Elaine e Draco fez uma cara de nojo, a mulher colou os olhos no loiro.

- Draco, este é Kellan Jenkins, meu noivo... – disse ela com a voz firme e fazendo Draco se esquecer instantaneamente como se respirava – Vamos nos casar no final do mês.

**Na:/ "quem podia imaginar?" foi um titulo bem adequado né? Barb, não me mate, respira, vai para a yoga e chama tua irmã pelo amor de merlin. Leli, xuxu, tome seu calmante, nós não queremos nenhum desastre aqui hoje ^^ Marydf, segura a Lloiza que se não ela pira mais do que o normal, vê se não se deixa contaminar, menina. Lináh, pelo amor de Merlin, não se junte com a dupla mais psicótica do mundo (leia Barb e Leli) elas são doentes, respira e tenta ser normal, o que é muito difícil nessa fiz ¬¬ bem, a capa da fic ta no ar, sabem onde ver, beijos e não me matem!**


	4. Indo a luta

_**Indo a luta**_

- Noiva? Casar? – Draco repetiu as palavras num murmúrio só audível para si mesmo.

Naquele momento, para ele, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Ele olhava a face fria de Elaine e o sorriso orgulhoso de Kellan, e pela primeira vez desde que reencontrou Elaine seus olhos colaram nas mãos dela, e ele pode ver ali, muito bem posicionado no dedo da garota, a aliança em ouro 18 quilates com pequenos diamantes em volta do diamante roxo em forma de coração. Era um belo anel, mas naquele momento era a pior coisa do mundo para Draco Malfoy.

- Vamos nos casar no final desse mês, daqui a uma semana – repetiu Elaine seria.

- Então, ele é seu amigo, Ellie? – perguntou Kellan calmamente.

- Bem... – Elaine começou fitando Draco com atenção – Draco Malfoy é um velho conhecido da época de Hogwarts.

- Os amigos da minha Ellie são meus amigos também – disse Kellan esticando a mão.

Draco fitou a mão do homem como se fosse a maior aberração do mundo, mas lá estava ele apertando a mão do seu maior inimigo naquele momento, do cara que ele estava segurando a vontade de pular no pescoço e arrancar a vida, do cara que estava lhe tomando a razão de sua vida.

- É um prazer – disse Draco tentando conter a raiva.

- O prazer é meu, - disse Kellan sorridente – bem, Malfoy, acho que Ellie não teve a chance de lhe entregar o convite do nosso casamento. Claro que não, você nem sabia dele.

- É – murmurou Draco pasmo.

- Bem, eu acho que você tem algum na sua gaveta, certo, Ellie? – perguntou Kellan sorridente.

- Acho que sim – murmurou Elaine meio sem fôlego.

Kellan não precisou de motivação para ir até a mesa de Elaine e procurar um convite. Enquanto isso Draco e Ellie se fitavam. Os olhos não conseguiam se separar, cada olhar transmitia algo diferente. Ellie podia ver claramente nos olhos de Draco uma decepção fora do normal, e Draco podia ver nos dela uma tristeza inimaginável.

- Bem, aqui está, Malfoy. – disse Kellan entregando o envelope a Draco – Agente se vê e espero vê-lo na cerimônia.

- Eu... – Draco gaguejou, mas então algo estalou na sua cabeça e ele sentiu toda a raiva que estava segurando de Kellan se soltar, e ai um sorriso cruel se formou em seus lábios – Eu não perderia isso por nada, alem do mais, eu tenho certeza que nos veremos muito até a cerimônia.

- Ótimo, – disse Kellan sorridente – mas se nos dá licença hoje é sexta e sexta e sábado são os únicos dias que eu posso sair com a super medica a noite.

- Claro, lhe vejo em breve, Elaine – disse Draco friamente.

- Até breve então, Draco – disse Ellie desconfiada.

Ellie sentiu a mão de Kellan se entrelaçar na sua e ele começou a puxá-la com delicadeza para fora da sala, claro que ela não perdeu a ultima chance de dar uma olhada em Draco, ele estava incontestavelmente perfeito, como sempre. Engoliu em seco, aquilo devia ser ilegal, tanta perfeição em uma pessoa tão... Draco Malfoy.

Enquanto isso no apartamento das garotas, Daphne e Gina se viam jogadas no sofá da sala. As duas não diziam sequer uma palavra, as coisas estavam saindo do controle para elas, disse não havia a menor duvida.

Mas o caso se passava na mansão Malfoy. Draco abriu a porta com um estalo para encontrar sua mãe sentada na poltrona e no sofá estavam Rony, Harry, Jake e Hermione. Assim que ele chegou todos bufaram.

- Você demorou – disse Jake entediado.

- O que fazem aqui? – ele perguntou com os olhos pregados em Hermione.

- Bem, com exceção de Hermione e Rony parece que ninguém conseguiu nada – disse Harry serio.

- Por isso marcamos uma reunião de emergência, Hermione, vai ajudar vocês a reconquistarem as garotas – disse Rony.

- Eu não preciso de... – Draco começou.

- Ela vai se casar, Draco, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível – rosnou Narcisa fazendo o filho se sentar no sofá e Hermione se levantar animada.

- Bem, - ela começou – na minha opinião o que está em pior situação é o Draco.

- Claro, as outras continuam solteiras, a minha vai se casar no fim do mês – rosnou Draco.

- Gina, por incrível que pareça, pode ser a mais fácil, Harry, mas não ache isso bom, o problema é que as três são muito cabeças duras, – disse Hermione seria – mas ela ainda é completamente apaixonada por você, não há duvidas. Quanto a Daphne é melhor você ter um plano em mente, Jake, você vai suar para convencê-la.

- E a Ellie? – perguntou Draco serio.

- Sinto muito, Draco, não sei o que pode fazer, o Kellan é apaixonado por ela e eles nunca brigam – disse Hermione triste.

- Mas ela ainda é apaixonada por você, eu posso ver isso, e aquela desculpinha esfarrapada dela de querer me fazer companhia desde que você foi embora e Lucio e minha irmã foram presos não cola nem para criança pequena, Draco – disse Narcisa sorridente, mas não ajudou a animar o filho.

- Bem, mas uma coisa é certa, vamos começar logo com isso, não temos muito tempo... – disse Hermione sorrindo de lado.

Aquela manhã de sábado estava começando como qualquer outra. Gina acordou cedo e foi correr no parque, Daphne estava entupida de trabalho, mas estava tudo jogado no centro na mesa e em suas mãos o desenho do vestido de Ellie, o modelo quase proto já estava no seu ateliê e ele estava se preparando para ir para lá continuar o vestido de noiva de sua melhor amiga. Elaine estava no espaço onde seria feita a cerimônia do casamento, Kellan falava com o pessoal da decoração e ela estava sentada numa cadeira e com o olhar entediado. Hermione por sua vez estava no ultimo lugar que alguém podia imaginar, na mansão Malfoy.

- Bem, garotos, estão prontos? – perguntou ela com um sorriso animado fazendo Jake, Harry e Draco se levantarem decididos.

- Agente acabou com a raça de Voldmort, mas acho que vocês estão com mais medo das garotas – riu Rony fazendo os amigos o olharem assassinos.

Daphne estava abrindo a porta para sair de casa quando viu parado na sua frente um garoto que não devia ter mais que 15 anos, ele segurava um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. A garota olhou pasma para as flores.

- Srta. Daphne Snape? – perguntou o garoto, ela apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando – São para a senhorita.

O garoto entregou as flores a Daphne e sumiu sem mais qualquer explicação. Ela não soube o que fazer se sentou em seu sofá e pegou as flores com cuidado. Tinha um cartão. Leu-o com atenção e a cada palavra seu coração dava um pulo.

"_Para a mais bela das flores. Não há mais qualquer duvida, Daph, desculpe a demora. Ass: Jake Lupin"._

Ela não podia se render tão fácil. Não podia simplesmente cair nos braços dele só porque ele lhe deu rosas, não podia. Jogou as flores de qualquer modo no sofá e tentou esquecer aquilo no caminho para o ateliê, coisa em que falhou catastroficamente por culpa de umas certas surpresas no caminho.

Gina corria pelo parque. O fone no ouvido e tentando fugir de tudo a sua volta. Mas um belo par de olhos verdes esmeralda não saia de sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força tentando esquecê-los, mas não ajudou em nada, eles ficavam ainda mais evidentes quando ela fechava os olhos. Abriu os olhos tentando afastar tais pensamentos, mas essa atitude fez ela dar um berro fino e quase cair com tudo no chão.

Assim que abriu os olhos o belo par de olhos esmeralda que estavam na sua cabeça estavam agora na sua frente e acompanhados daqueles cabelos negros lindos, naquela face perfeita, daquele corpo colossal e daquela porcaria de boca que ela estava doida para beijar. Harry Potter estava em carne e osso na sua frente.

- Se machucou? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não por isso – disse ela ainda pasma.

- Vem, eu te ajudo – disse ele esticando a mão, mas ela apenas a empurrou longe se levantando sozinha as presas.

Gina ia virar-se para cair fora dali quando sentiu Harry puxá-la com tudo pelo pulso de um modo que ela praticamente caiu em cima dele. Os olhos se encontraram e isso fez o coração de Gina dar um pulo. Ela passou o tempo todo que Harry esteve fora tentando fingir que ele nunca existiu, não estava pronta para ele voltar a existir, não sabia o que fazer nem como agir.

- Gina... – ele começou tocando o rosto dela com delicadeza.

- Não, não e não – repetiu ela se soltando dela.

- Não o que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Não sei, mas a resposta é NÃO – ela disse decida saindo de lá como uma flecha e deixando um Harry pasmo para trás, pasmo, mas que não pode conter a gargalhada. Aquela ruiva só podia ser louca.

Daphne entrara do ateliê com ódio, sua mãe sentada ao lado de alguns ajudantes olhou pasma para ela. A garota jogou uns dez buquês de rosa vermelhas na mesa do ateliê chamando a atenção de todos.

- Daphne, o que houve, a loja de flores estava em liquidação? – perguntou Nikki debochada se aproximando.

- Pergunta ao Jake, foi àquele idiota que me mandou, tinha um pirralho me esperando a cada esquina com um buquê – berrou ela fora de si.

- E do que está reclamando? É a coisa mais romântica que eu já vi – disse Nikki rindo.

- Eu Estou pensando na Amazônia, ta legal! – tentou Daphne, mas ao ver o olhar duvidoso da mãe bufou – Fala serio, o que ele acha que eu sou? Ele pensa que pode me comprar?

- Ele não acha isso, mas você ta doida é para se vender, melhor, para se dar de graça e com um laço na cabeça para ele – riu Nikki.

- Sem chances – rosnou Daphne bufando e seguindo para sua sala.

Enquanto isso em um enorme salão muito parecido com uma igreja, com cadeiras posicionadas de um modo que ficava uma espécie de passarela no meio até o altar muito na frente onde seria realizado a cerimônia de casamento de Ellie e Kellan. Elaine estava jogada em uma das cadeiras enquanto que Kellan conversava distraído com o pessoal da decoração.

- Não me parece muito animada para uma noiva.

Ellie virou-se surpresa para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy sentado ao seu lado. Ele a observava com um sorriso debochado que fazia suas pernas tremerem, agradeceu por estar sentado, caso contrario teria certeza que não se agüentaria em pé.

- Eu estou animada – disse ela seria.

- Sua animação me comove – debochou ele.

- O que pretende, Draco? – ela perguntou brava – Você voltou, ótimo, tente seguir sua vida, pois eu já segui a minha.

- É o que estou tentando fazer – disse ele serio.

- Eu não faço mais parte da sua vida, acho que deixei isso bem claro quando foi embora – rosnou ela se levantando decidida.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Elaine, - disse ele a segurando pelo pulso e se levantando também – eu te amo, é tão difícil para você entender isso?

- Eu não disse que não acredito em você, Draco, só que... – ela começou, mas não conseguiu concluir imediatamente – as coisas mudaram, eu mudei. Você ficou fora tempo demais.

- Ell... – ele tentou.

- Malfoy? – Kellan chamou do altar – É você?

- Olá, Jekins – disse Draco sorrindo falso.

- Nossa, o que você faz aqui? – Kellan perguntou se aproximando sorridente.

- Vai mesmo casar com esse panaca? – Draco murmurou de um modo que só Ellie ouvisse.

- Ele só estava de passagem, já está indo embora – disse Ellie seria.

- Mesmo? Bem, de qualquer modo é sempre bom te ver, Malfoy! – disse Kellan sorrindo e se afastando novamente – Apareça mais!

- Claro... – disse Draco com um sorriso que só Ellie entendeu – eu não desisto fácil, Ell – murmurou ele para ela.

- Não vai conseguir – disse ela seria.

- Eu não perco nada, Ellie, e não vou perder justamente você – disse ele sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha dela antes de sair de lá deixando um Elaine desesperada para trás, conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que aquilo não podia ser bom.

**Na:/ Barb, sua lesa, todas as minhas fic tem capa, é só você ver na descrição do profile que estão lá com as carinhas dos personagens ¬¬ ah, deus, depois dessa tu perde o direito de me ameaçar por três capítulos! Leli, já pensou em fazer yoga? Podia ajudar nesse seu animo tão problemático, friend, o mundo é rosa então relaxa e goza! Deu certo? É, achei que não u.u PAREM DE TENTAR LEVAR A LINÁH PARA O MAU CAMINHO! Lináh, não escuta elas, ser má nunca levou ninguém a nada e ameaçar sua escritora muito menos *-* Marydf, tente não se converter ao lado negro da fic, please, Barb e Leli são muito persuasivas e psicóticas ¬¬ Lloiza a sumida não tem direito a reclamar também, já tou com ameaça demais e sumidos não tem o direito lá lá lá lááááá! :P **


	5. Desistir ou Lutar?

_**Desistir ou lutar?**_

- Dá para acreditar que o Malfoy ta me cercando? – perguntou Elaine pasma.

- E o Potter? – perguntou Gina meio sem ar.

- O quão idiota o Jake pode ser? – rosnava Daphne.

As três estavam em um restaurante, depois dali iam para o ateliê de Daphne, onde ela ia ajustar o vestido em Ellie pela ultima vez e começar nos detalhes, Gina estava sendo responsável pela despedida de solteira da garota.

- Vamos ignorá-los – disse a ruiva seria.

- Por que será que eu tenho certeza que isso tem dedo da Hermione? – rosnou Daphne.

- Porque não importa o tempo, ela vai continuar sendo uma enxerida de marca maior – bufou Ellie.

- MENINAS!

Elas se viraram e isso fez Gina e Daphne quase caírem para trás, mas Ellie não pode conter o sorriso. Lá vinha Hermione na companhia de Rony, Jake e Harry. Ellie não pode conter-se, sentia falta dos amigos e do primo se levantou e foi até Harry o abraçar com força.

- Senti sua falta, menina – dizia Harry sorrindo.

- E eu a sua – riu Elaine.

- Hei, ex-amor da minha vida, é verdade que vai se casar? – perguntou Jake a abraçando.

- É sim, e acho que vocês sabem que estão convidados – disse ela sorrindo.

- Então não fiz mal em dar convite a eles? – perguntou Mione sorrindo.

- Claro que não fez mal, Harry é meu primo e vai ser um dos padrinhos, você e o Ron também, Jake – disse Ellie animada fazendo os garotos sorrirem.

- O Kellan sabe? – Daphne perguntou mal humorada da mesa.

- Isso não importa, eu mando ele tirar aqueles amigos chatos dele, meu primo e os meninos são mais importantes – disse Elaine sorridente.

- Estou louco para conhecer seu noivo – disse Rony sorrindo falsamente.

- Sonho realizado, maninho, olha ele vindo ai – disse Gina entediada.

Os meninos se viraram e engoliram em seco, Draco estava com problemas. Eles enfrentaram comensais e monstros, mas não sentiram tanto medo como agora ao verem o grande Kellan se aproximar com um leve sorriso.

- Ellie, querida, quem são seus amigos? – perguntou Kellan sorrindo.

- Ah, esses são Jake, Rony e Harry, meu primo, eles vão ficar no lugar de seus amigos, serão os padrinhos – disse Elaine numa voz decidida que não aceita contestação.

- Claro, querida, como quiser – disse Kellan ainda sorrindo.

- Idiota – murmurou Hermione entediada.

- O papo ta muito bom, mas nós temos compromisso, Gina, Ellie e eu vamos ao ateliê. – disse Daphne se levantando – Você vem, Mione?

- Claro, porque os rapazes não ficam aqui se conhecendo melhor? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo de lado.

- Ótimo – disse Jake engolindo em seco.

As garotas saíram e Harry, Jake e Rony se viram sentados numa mesa com Kellan. Os três trocaram olhares cúmplices, essa Draco estava lhes devendo.

No ateliê de Daphne, Elaine usava um vestido tomara que caia branco, longo, em um tecido de cetim maravilhoso, mas por estar liso não era uma dar nove maravilhas do mundo, e o olhar triste da garota também não ajudava, mas a beleza era incontestável, de qualquer modo.

- Bem, vê se não fica emagrecendo demais, eu ainda tenho que bordar esse troço inteira – disse Daphne entediada.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Ellie sem animação.

- É a noiva mais feliz do mundo – ironizou Hermione.

- Não enche o saco, Mione – bufou Gina.

- Daph, porque não mostra os seus desenhos para mim e para Gina, agente pode ajudar em alguma coisa – disse Hermione calma.

- Claro, tou em duvida do que fazer com ele – disse Daphne animada.

- Você vem, Ellie? – Gina perguntou.

- Não, eu confio no bom gosto de vocês - disse ela desanimada.

As meninas saíram deixando Ellie sozinha no provador. A garota seguiu até o imenso espelho e observou seu reflexo com cuidado, havia mudado tanto, os cabelos estavam curtos e repicados, estava magra como nunca, os olhos não brilhavam mais como antes e as feições pareciam rígidas como uma pedra, tentou sorrir, não conseguiu. Bufou, sentia falta de...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente quando ela pode ver no reflexo do espelho a imagem perfeita de Draco Malfoy. Com uma camisa preta regata que deixava a mostra os braços fortes, os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam como nunca e ele tinha a boca meio aberta. Ele parecia não perceber que ela o havia notado, mas fitava a mulher com um interesse fora do normal.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou friamente.

- Você está linda – disse ele meio hipnotizado.

- O vestido nem está pronto ainda, e alem do mais você não respondeu minha pergunta – disse ela tentando evitar corar.

- Não importa, você está linda – disse ele ainda hipnotizado.

- O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou sem paciência.

- Vim te ver – disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Por que? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Ora, porque eu te amo – disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Para com isso, Draco, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e não vai conseguir – disse ela seguindo decidida até ele.

- O que eu estou tentando fazer, Ell? – ele perguntou docemente olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos esverdeados dela e fazendo o coração da menina dar um pulo.

- Está tentando estragar minha vida, de novo. – explodiu Elaine e dos seus olhos começaram a escorrer lagrimas, os olhos que estavam parecendo cubos de gelo a um bom tempo pareciam em fim estar derretendo – Você foi embora, Draco, me deixou sozinha quando isso foi à única cosia que te pedi para não fazer. Ai agora você volta e quer que eu largue tudo, de novo, por você quando você não abriu mão de nada por mim?

- Ell – murmurou Draco pasmo ao ver os olhos dela transbordarem lagrimas.

- Eu te amei, Draco, e talvez ainda ame. – disse Elaine chorando – Mas eu não mereço isso. Eu mereço alguém que possa estar comigo e que abra mão de coisas por mim, o Kellan pode não ser você, Draco, mas vai ver é por isso que eu estou com ele. Ele é confiável, estável e eu sei que posso contar com ele.

- Pode contar comigo – disse ele a puxando pelo pulso – pode confiar em mim.

- Para que? Para você me abandonar de novo? – perguntou Elaine chorando – Eu já sofri muito, Draco, então, por favor, se você me ama mesmo, não me deixa sofrer mais, eu te imploro.

- Ell... – murmurou ele.

- Eu tenho que seguir minha vida, Draco, eu tenho que seguir meu rumo, sem você – disse ela chorando.

Draco não suportou aquilo e a puxou com tudo pelo pulso colando seus lábios sobe os dela. A segurou com força e com um desespero fora do normal. O beijo foi longo, nenhum dos dois parecia querer se soltar, mas essa hora teve que chegar e quando isso aconteceu Draco teve que fitar os olhos castanhos esverdeados cheios de lagrimas.

- Vai embora, por favor, é a única coisa que eu te peço – disse ela chorando.

Draco fitou os olhos castanhos esverdeados mais uma vez, seu coração se apertou, doía vê-la tão triste e doía mais ainda saber que era o causador da tristeza da única pessoa que já amou na vida. Sentiu-se um monstro e saiu sem sequer pronunciar mais uma palavra.

Assim que ele saiu do ateliê Elaine se jogou no chão com o coração na mão, não conseguiu controlar o choro, não conseguia mais parar. Seu coração doía e lá estava ela, com um vestido de noiva mal acabado, jogada no chão, com o coração em pedaços. Era uma cena de dar dó.

Enquanto isso Draco andava sozinho e perdido pelas ruas, estava chovendo forte, mas ele não se importava, só queria ficar sozinho e as ruas vazias pareciam o melhor lugar para isso. Seu coração havia sido destruído, pois Elaine lhe fez um pedido, o único que ele não queria cumprir, mas teria, pois a amava tanto que... ficaria longe dela se assim ela queria, se assim ela fosse ficar feliz.

- Draco... – ele ouviu alguém berrar seu nome.

Virou-se com os olhos vermelhos e o coração dolorido para dar de cara com sua mãe que vinha correndo com uma guarda chuva preto se protegendo da chuva. Narcisa correu até ele com o olhar desesperado.

- Meu filho, o que há com você? – ela perguntou desesperada.

Draco apenas abraçou a mãe com força tentando conter as lagrimas que insistiam em querer cair. Dói muito, doía mais do que ele queria. Não devia doer, não tanto, mas doía.

- Ela me pediu para ficar longe, mãe, eu faço mal – disse ele desesperado.

- Draco... – murmurou Narcisa triste.

- EU NUNCA QUIS MACHUCAR ELA! – berrou Draco – Eu tenho que ficar longe, a amo demais para...

- Se a ama não fique longe, Draco – mandou Narcisa, brava.

- Essa foi à única coisa que ela me pediu, não posso fazer isso com ela de novo – disse Draco triste.

- A única coisa que ela lhe pediu foi para não deixá-la só, Draco, e você está fazendo isso de novo? – perguntou Narcisa irritada – Corra atrás dela, Draco, mostre que você veio para ficar, mostre que não vai mais deixá-la, mostre que pode ser melhor que esse idiota! – berrou Narcisa fora de si.

- Mãe – murmurou Draco.

- Não pode deixá-la de novo, Draco, ela não vai agüentar. – rosnou Narcisa decidida.

Mais tarde Draco estava na mansão Malfoy jogado no sofá pensando em tudo que sua mãe havia lhe falado. Não sabia o que fazer, mas por algum motivo se viu decidido a sair de casa e assim fez. Saiu pisando fundo e com um pensamento em mente. Foi andando distraído pelas ruas tentando procurar uma resposta quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Então a Elaine colocou os amigos dela como padrinhos.

Virou-se para ver Kellan mais uns dois amigos. O moreno não estava mais tão sorridente, parecia mal humorado e sem animação. Draco se escondeu rápido para ouvir melhor a conversa deles.

- Sabe, não entendo porque vai casar com essa mulher, ela é uma megera – dizia um dos amigos.

- Elaine é linda, - disse Kellan serio – alem de ser de uma família muito respeitada. Meus pais são ricos, mas não tem nome, sabem que com uma Black na família a coisa seria diferente, alem do mais depois do casamento eu domo a fera.

- Até parece – riu um dos amigos.

- Vocês estão com inveja, Elaine é linda e é isso que importa, alem do mais ele um dos jogos mais difíceis que eu já tive, não vou desistir dela só porque ela é uma megera chata – disse Kellan sorrindo de lado.

Draco sentiu seu sangue ferver estava quase indo lá e quebrando o nariz daquele cara, mas se controlou, agora a resposta havia chegado. Não podia, simplesmente não podia deixar sua Ell se casar com aquele idiota, mas ela não acreditaria nele se ele lhe falasse. Precisava de um plano.

Começou a se afastar para que Kellan não notasse sua presença. Já estava longe dele e dos demais quando encontrou Rony, Jake e Harry, os três meio desesperados.

- Cara, onde você estava, te procuramos por todos os lados – começou Harry serio.

- Não pode deixar a Ellie se casar com aquele cara, o Kellan, ele é um pé no saco – disse Jake.

- É, eu até prefiro você – disse Rony com cara de nojo.

- Não posso deixar ela se casar com ele porque ele não a ama – rosnou Draco com raiva começando a dizer aos rapazes o que havia escutado e deixando cada um deles mais irritado a cada palavra.

- Precisamos falar para ela – disse Jake.

- Como se a ela fosse acreditar – rosnou Draco.

- Então temos que falar para quem acredite – disse Harry sorrindo de lado.

Talvez por isso agora eles estavam na mansão Black, relatando todos os fatos para Diana e Sirius Black. Sirius ficava mais irritado a cada palavra deles, mas Diana nem sequer mudava a expressão.

- EU VOU MATAR ELE, EU JÁ HAVIA DITO A ELLIE QUE ELE NÃO ERA O CARA CERTO PARA ELA – berrava Sirius.

- Se acalma – mandou Diana.

- ELA NÃO PODE CASAR COM ELE – gritou Sirius nervoso.

- Elaine é maior de idade e vacinada, não mandamos nela – disse Diana seria.

- Vai deixar que ela se case com ele, titia? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Eu nunca disse isso – falou Diana com um sorriso cruel nos lábios que foi retribuído instantaneamente pro Draco.

- Qual o plano? – murmurou Jake para Sirius.

- Não sei, sonserinos são uma espécie estranha – murmurou Sirius de volta.

- Podem ser estranhos, mas tem os melhores planos – começou Harry rindo.

- Bem, crianças, aprendam com uma profissional em destruir relacionamentos, - disse Diana sorrindo de lado – nós estudamos o adversário, nos aproximamos do premio e ganhamos o jogo.

- Não entendi – disse Sirius curioso.

- Bem, vamos começar sabendo mais sobre o trasgo do Kellan, nós cuidamos disso, enquanto isso Draco tenta se reaproximar de Elaine e os garotos tentam voltar com Daphne e Gina! – disse Diana seria – Se eles se acertarem com elas será mais gente ao nosso favor para ajudarmos Draco e Ellie.

- Quem disse que eu quero minha filha com esse ai? – perguntou Sirius bravo.

- Quem disse que eu pedi sua opinião? – rosnou Diana fazendo Sirius bufar.

- Bem, tia Di, qual o plano? – perguntou Harry animado.

**Na:/ NÃO ESCUTA ELA, LINÁH, A LELI É UMA PSICOPATA!!!!!! Meu deus, será que só me desses leitoras loucas? Marydf, só tem tu, amiga, o resto é pirada e maluca ;) Barb e Leli, será que vocês podem ser psicóticas sem tentar converter os outros? Pessoas cruéis ¬¬ oh deus!!!**


	6. Ajeitando as coisas

_**Ajeitando as coisas**_

Era noite de sábado, era uma das poucas noites de sábado que Elaine não estava com Kellan e sim em casa, já que ele estava arrumando as cosias do casamento e ela alegou estar com dor de cabeça, total mentira. Daphne estava ocupada bordando o vestido de Elaine com as próprias mãos e a cada detalhe seus olhos brilhavam mais, era obvia a animação dela em fazer isso, Hermione parecia mais inspirada que nunca com seu livro, pois não parava de escrever e Ellie e Gina estavam sentadas assistindo tv.

- Você terminou a nova coleção, Daph? – Mione perguntou curiosa.

- Não, preciso de inspiração, alem do mais estou mais preocupada com o vestido de Ellie, ela tem que ser a noiva mais linda do mundo – disse Daphne sorrindo e fazendo Elaine girar os olhos - e você, terminou o livro? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do bordado.

- Estou quase, o Ron é uma ótima inspiração, se continuarmos assim eu acho que escrevo mais uns dez livros – disse Hermione com um leve sorriso e fazendo Gina fazer cara de nojo.

- Não quero saber sobre sua vida sexual com meu irmão, obrigada, é trauma demais – disse Gina fazendo Ellie prender o riso.

Foi ai que a atenção das meninas se voltou para um som, uma musica que elas ouviram, uma musica e uma voz familiar, elas moravam no primeiro andar, o prédio só tinha cinco andares, então não era muito difícil ouvir algo da rua. Correram todas para a janela para deixarem os queixos caírem com a cena que vislumbravam.

No jardim do prédio estavam Draco, Harry e Ron sentados e rindo enquanto Jake, no centro, tinha um violão e com um movimento de varinha fazia os demais sons saírem enquanto ele cantava.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

_(Bem, você fez bonito comigo e pode apostar que eu senti)_  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that i melted

_(Eu tentei ser frio, mas voce é tão quente que eu derreti)_  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back

_(Eu cai por entre as fendas e agora estou tentando voltar)_  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

_(Antes que o frio passe eu estarei dando o meu melhor)_  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention

_(E nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina)_  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some  
_(Reconheço que é minha vez de novo de ganhar algo e aprender algo)_

Ellie, Gina e Hermione não puderam conter o riso ao verem Jake cantando em sua sacada, era no mínimo muito fofo da parte dele, mas Daphne não ria, ela apenas observava a tudo com o queixo caído.

- Vai, é no mínimo a coisa mais fofa que alguém já fez para você – riu Hermione.

I won't hesitate no more, no more

_(Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais)_

it cannot wait, i'm yours

_(Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu)_

Draco, Harry e Rony riam compulsivamente, mas Jake parecia muito animado. Era incrível como ele não tinha vergonha na cara apesar de que em todos os andares havia cabecinhas curiosas querendo saber que barulheira era aquela.

- Ele só pode ser maluco – riu Draco.

- Maluco pela Daph – completou Harry sorrindo.

- Mas maluco do mesmo jeito – gargalhou Rony.

Well open up your mind and see like me

_(Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu)_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free

_(Abra seus planos e, caramba, você é livre)_  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
_(Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor)_

Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me

_(Ouça a música e no momento poderá cantar comigo)  
_I like peaceful melody

_(Uma pacifica melodia)_  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love

_(__É nosso direito divino ser amados, amados, amados, amados, amados.__)_

Daphne observava Jake com cuidado. Seu coração pulava desesperado. As pessoas batiam palmas no ritmo da musica, mas Daphne não ouvia, ela só conseguia ouvir Jake cantando sorridente para ela. Como ele podia ser tão maluco?

- Sabe que eu detesto concordar com a Hermione, mas ela ta certa, é fofo demais – riu Gina.

- O Jake não pode ter nada na cabeça – riu Elaine.

- Só a Daph – disse Hermione fazendo Daphne corar.

So i won't hesitate no more, no more

_(Então eu não hesitarei mais)_  
It cannot wait i'm sure

_(Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza)_  
There's no need to complicate  
_(Não há necessidade de complicar)_

Our time is short  
_(O tempo é curto)_

This is our fate, i'm yours  
_(Esse é o nosso destino, eu sou seu)_

Foi por uma fração de segundos que os olhos de Ellie e Draco se encontraram e ela conseguiu ver algo neles, algo que lhe dizia que ele não ia embora. Algo que lhe dizia que seu pedido havia sido inútil e que Draco Malfoy não ia desistir tão fácil. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, pois uma vontade bizarra de sorrir tomou conta dela.

- Ta tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou curiosa, Ellie apenas concordou coma cabeça.

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

_(Eu passei muito tempo verificando minha língua no espelho)_  
And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

_(E me inclinando no espelho só para tentar vê-la melhor)  
_My breath fogged up the glass

(Meu hálito embaçou o espelho)  
So i drew a new face and laughed

(Então eu desenhei um novo rosto e ri)  
I guess what i'm sayin is there ain't no better reason

_(Acho que o que estou dizendo é que não há razão melhor)  
_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

_(Para se livrar da vaidade e apenas ir com o ritmo)_  
Its what we aim to do

_(É o que pretendo fazer)_  
Our name is our virtue  
_(Nosso nome é nossa vistude)_

Jake continuava a olhar atencioso para Daphne, mas sua surpresa foi tremenda quando a garota simplesmente saiu correndo dá janela, ele fez menção de parar de cantar, pois Ellie e Gina também haviam saído correndo, mas Hermione lhe deu uma piscadela e sinalizou para que ele continuasse. Jake olhou incerto para os amigos que apenas deram de ombros.

I won't hesitate no more, no more

_(Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais)_

it cannot wait, i'm yours

_(Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu)_  
There's no need to complicate  
_(Não há necessidade de complicar)_

Our time is short  
_(O tempo é curto)_  
It cannot wait, i'm yours

_(Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu)_

Ele cantou o ultimo refrão da musica para uma janela vazia, esperou mais alguns segundos, seu coração estava apertado, será que não havia dado certo. Fora de si ele se viu gritando para a janela vazia.

- DAPHNE, EU TE AMO! – ele berrava – SINTO MUITO SE DEMOREI A DIZER ISSO! MAS É ISSO, DAPH, EU TE AMO E EU NÃO POSSO MAIS PASSAR NEM UM SEGUNDO SEM VOCÊ! DAPHNE SNAPE EU TE AMO!

- PARE DE GRITAR, LUPIN, SEU IDIOTA, EU NÃO SOU SURDA!

Ele se virou instantaneamente para o portão de onde saia uma Daphne ofegante, era obvio que ela havia descido de escadas correndo. Atrás delas vinham uma Gina e uma Ellie ofegantes. Daphne deixou as amigas para trás com um sorriso bobo na face e com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Você é o maior idiota do mundo, você sabia disso, Lupin? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Sabia, mas eu sou o seu idiota, todinho seu – disse ele rindo e a puxando pela cintura para um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione logo apareceu ao lado de Gina e Ellie. A morena sorria fazendo a ruiva e Ellie girarem os olhos, mas sem esconderem o leve sorriso. Logo Harry, Rony e Draco foram se aproximando. Hermione praticamente pulou no pescoço de Rony, Gina foi correndo até ela como se tivesse medo de ficar sozinha com Harry. Ellie apenas se encostou na parede e Draco se encostou ao lado dela.

- Isso por acaso quer dizer que você não vai me deixar em paz, não é? – ela perguntou seria.

- Acertou em cheio, parece que alem de linda você também continua inteligente, Ell – disse Draco sorrindo.

- Você nunca muda, não é, Draco? – murmurou ela se afastando antes eu Draco pudesse ver o leve sorriso na sua face, coisa que ela não pode evitar, pois ele viu e sorria compulsivamente.

- Está feliz demais, Malfoy, o que está tramando? – rosnou Gina mal humorada.

- E você está mais chata que o normal, Weasley, como conseguiu? – disse Draco a ignorando e seguindo até Rony e Hermione, deixando a ruiva sozinha, mas não por muito tempo.

- Gina... – ela pode ouvir Harry chamando e isso fez seu corpo todo se arrepiar – está na hora de conversarmos.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar – disse Gina tentando sair dali, mas foi impedida rapidamente por Harry.

- Discordo – disse ele a fitando serio.

Gina não teve muita opção, pois logo pode ver Harry a puxando pelo pulso para longe dos demais. Quando ele teve certeza que ninguém ia ouvir a conversa deles ele a colocou contra uma arvore e colou seus olhos nela.

- Gina, eu... – Harry começou.

- Não, eu já disse – falou ela rápida.

- Não o que? – perguntou Harry serio.

- A resposta é não e pronto –disse Gina tremendo.

- Ta, então é não. É NÃO, você NÃO me esqueceu. É NÃO, você NÃO está com ninguém. E é NÃO, você NÃO agüenta mais ficar bancando a chata – disse Harry sorrindo de lado.

- Não eram esses "Nãos" que eu tinha em mente – murmurou ela como uma criança.

- Então quais eram? – ele perguntou a fitando com atenção.

- Não... – ela murmurou – Eu NÃO sei o que dizer.

- Mas eu sei... – disse ele tocando a face dela com cuidado – diz que você NÃO quer mais ficar longe de mim, porque eu NÃO quero ficar nem mais um segundo longe de você.

- Eu... – murmurou Gina.

- Não, esquece, NÃO diz nada – riu ele a puxando pela cintura e colando seus lábios nos dela.

Gina de inicio ficou surpresa, mas o que podia fazer, ela queria aquilo, queria muito aquilo. Não podia dizer não para si mesma pelo resto da sua vida, e com certeza não podia dizer mais nenhum NÃO para Harry. Porque ela simplesmente NÃO queria mais dizer NÃO para ele.

- Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley – ele disse quando em fim se separaram.

- Eu te amo, Harry Potter – ela disse sorrindo de leve e logo eles voltaram a se beijar.

Draco estava ao lado de Rony e Hermione com o olhar perdido e distraído.

- Então, garanhão, nenhuma evolução com a Ellie? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Bem, digamos que eu acho que o jogo ainda não está perdido – disse Draco sorrindo.

- Claro que não, agora é a hora da virada, Malfoy – riu Rony.

Enquanto isso da janela das meninas Elaine observava a tudo com um leve sorriso. Não conseguia conter o sorriso de ver que as amigas estavam se acertando e que as coisas para elas podiam dar certo. Também não pode conter a leve inveja que sentiu delas, principalmente quando seus olhos encontraram um certo loiro.

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, como ela podia ainda amar tanto aquela lombriga loira, prepotente e metida a besta? Sorriu de leve. Como sentiu falta dele por todos esses anos, como ela queria dizer isso a ele, mas seu orgulho era uma das coisas que ela tinha de maior e a lembrança da dor que sentiu assim que Draco foi embora ainda estava lá aberta e sangrando.

**Na:/ A musica do cap foi "I'm yours" de Jason Mraz. Por que eu sinto que ninguém vai me matar com esse cap? Até que em fim um capitulo inteiro que eu não fiz ninguém chorar ou brigar, tou ficando profissional nisso! Aopieiuoeiuiuooiioeioeioeaiop, mas não vão se acostumando, meninas, e uestou pronta para voltar a ser a euzinha perfeita e psicótica que vocês tanto amam ^^ :*****


	7. Planos em Mente

_**Planos em Mente**_

Domingo à tarde. A situação era a seguinte, Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione estavam na mansão Malfoy, ao lado de Narcisa, Sirius e Diana e mais os novos integrantes dos planos deles, Daphne e Gina, eles acabaram de dizer as meninas tudo o que estava acontecendo e a cada palavra a raiva delas era maior.

- Morte a Kellan Jenkins – disseram as duas decididas.

- Esse é o espírito meninas – disse Diana animada.

- Como fazemos para matá-lo? – Gina perguntou psicótica.

- Não vamos matá-lo, não ainda – rosnou Sirius.

- Primeiro vamos dar um jeito de impedir o casamento – disse Narcisa seria.

- Depois matamos ele – rosnou Sirius.

- Não posso destruir o vestido da Ellie, eu acabei de acabar e deu um trabalhão – disse Daphne.

- Nem pensamos nisso, alem do mais se bem conheço aquela lá isso não ia impedi-la – disse Hermione seria.

- ENTÃO O QUE VAMOS FAZER? – Gina perguntou desesperada.

- Vamos fazer a Ellie tentar deixar de ser cabeça dura – disse Harry.

- O que é praticamente impossível – completou Rony.

- E fazemos ela e o Draco voltarem – disse Jake ignorando o comentário de Rony.

- Podem contar com agente – disse Daphne animada.

- Não acredito que apoiei aquele trasgo desmiolado – bufou Gina.

- Mas precisamos de um plano logo, eles se casam no sábado – disse Narcisa seria.

- Espera, - disse Gina se levantando – EU TENHO UM PLANO!

- QUAL? – todos perguntaram se levantando.

- Bem, Malfoy, você terá que fazer sua parte, o resto é comigo – disse Gina sorrindo diabólica.

Enquanto isso Ellie estava em um restaurante muito chique na companhia de Kellan. Ela comia tranqüilamente enquanto Kellan tagarelava sobre os preparativos do casamento.

- E então, o que acha? – ele perguntava.

- Por mim tanto faz, o que você decidir está bom – disse ela entediada.

- Obrigado pela confiança, meu amor – disse Kellan sorridente e fazendo Ellie lhe lançar seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

- Ora que eu vejo, se não são os dois pombinhos!

Os dois se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com Draco Malfoy. Ele sorria charmoso para Elaine que apenas o observava curioso, Kellan sorriu bobamente como de costume.

- Ora, Malfoy, que bom vê-lo, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Kellan sorrindo.

- Ora, vim almoçar, mas não esperava encontrar vocês dois aqui – disse Draco com uma falsa inocência que fez Elaine bufar.

- Claroooo – ironizou Elaine entediada.

- Oh, mas já que vocês estão aqui, não iam se importar de eu almoçar com vocês, não é? – Draco perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

- Nossa, claro que não, Malfoy, sente-se – disse Kellan.

Então logo Draco se pos em uma cadeira entre Kellan e Elaine, já que eles estavam de frente um para o outro. Ellie bufou e Draco apenas lançou-lhe seu maior sorriso cafajeste.

- Então, como estão os preparativos para o casamento? – perguntou Draco fingindo um interesse perfeito.

Kellan começou a relatar animado tudo que estava preparando. Draco tentou fingir que aquilo não era tedioso, mas estava falhando catastroficamente, olhou para Elaine, ela nem sequer fingia interesse, apenas prestava atenção na comia e mexia a cabeça quando Kellan perguntava algo.

- Ell, você parece tão animada com o casamento, por que não me conta como você e o Kellan se conheceram? Foi depois que eu fui embora, pois se não eu saberia dele – começou Draco com seu maior sorriso falso e fazendo Ellie bufar.

- Kellan estudou em Durmstrang – foi à única coisa que Elaine disse.

- Nossa, que emoção... e o que mais? – perguntou Draco fingindo interesse.

- Ele se mudou para Londres e eu o conheci uns dois anos depois que sai de Hogwarts, satisfeito? – rosnou Elaine sem paciência.

- Lindo relato – ironizou Draco.

- Ellie não é muito boa para contar historias – explicou Kellan.

- Notei – disse Draco sorrindo debochado e fazendo Elaine bufar.

Kellan começou a tagarelar mais uma vez até que por ajuda do destino ele deu uma saída rápida para ir ao banheiro deixando Elaine e Draco sozinhos. Assim que ele saiu Draco caiu na gargalhada.

- Ta rindo de que? – ela perguntou seria.

- Tou morrendo de inveja de você, sabe, entendo porque vai casar com ele, o papo foi ótimo – gargalhou Draco fazendo Elaine bufar.

- Você não sabe de nada – disse Elaine sem paciência.

- Sei que quando gente conversa você presta atenção – disse Draco sorrindo de lado.

- Eu presto atenção no Kellan – disse Ellie na defensiva.

- É, mas não fala, tudo bem que ele praticamente não deixa ninguém falar – riu Draco.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa – disse Elaine desviando o olhar.

- Nossa, essa foi uma linda descrição para o cara com quem você quer dividir o resto da sua vida – ironizou Draco.

- Você não sabe de nada – rosnou Elaine.

- Sei de muita cosia, Elaine, sei que você não me esqueceu e está tentando usar esse idiota para fazer isso, - disse Draco sorrindo de leve – mas eu sinto muito, eu não vou deixar você me esquecer assim tão fácil.

- Por que você não vai tomar no... – Elaine começou.

- Bem, vamos embora Ellie? – perguntou Kellan assim que chegou.

- Claro – disse Ellie se levantando como num pulo.

- Agente se vê, Malfoy – disse Kellan sorrindo.

- Com toda certeza que sim – disse Draco se afastando com um sorriso debochado na cara.

Elaine o observou se afastar e engoliu em seco, conhecia aquele sorriso de Draco, olhou para o sorriso bobo de Kellan e bufou. Como ela havia arrumado um cara tão idiota assim?

Segunda-feira no hospital St. Mungos... Elaine estava saindo de uma cirurgia ao lado de sua assistente Simone que começava a repetir pela milésima vez qual era sua próxima consulta quando ela quase caiu para trás ao ver quem estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. O QUE DRACO MALFOY ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI?

Ela seguiu decidida até ele com Simone em seus calcanhares. Parou de frente para Draco e começou a bater o pé. Ele a olhou com um olhar tranqüilo de falsa inocência.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? – rosnou Elaine.

- Ora, eu vim aqui passar o dia com você, não sou muito legal? – perguntou ele sorridente.

- Eu tenho muito trabalho e mesmo se eu não tivesse não ia querer passar nem dois segundos com você – disse Elaine brava.

- Bem, eu não me importo de assistir você trabalhando, vai ser como ver HOUSE – riu Draco fazendo Simone gargalhar atrás de Elaine e ela lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

- Você não pode... – Elaine começou.

- Ele pode ficar no seu consultório, doutora, o resto dos atendimentos vai ser lá e acho que não tem ninguém que vá se incomodar com a presença dele hoje – disse Simone sorrindo.

- Mas... – Elaine começou.

- PERFEITO! – disse Draco sorrindo satisfeito e fazendo Simone prender o riso.

Foi assim que Elaine se viu em sua sala com Draco Malfoy e enquanto ela atendia seus pacientes podia ouvir Simone e Draco cochichando, o que estava lhe deixando muito irritada.

- Então, Gregory, vamos fazer um combinado, fique longe dos pomos de ouro, ta legal? – tentou Ellie para o pestinha de 7 anos.

- Por que ficaria se eu posso vir aqui e a senhorita me ajuda? – perguntou Gregory sorrindo.

- Ele acredita muito na doutora – disse a mãe dele fazendo Elaine bufar.

- Tudo bem, só tenta brincar com outras coisas, ta? – arriscou Elaine.

- Balanços? – ele perguntou.

- NÃO – berrou ela.

- É, balanços são legais... – disse Gregory animado – Até logo doutora Black.

- Até mais doutora – disse a Sra. Blumbergoon saindo com o filho do consultório de Elaine que apenas bufou e se jogou na sua cadeira.

- Ele gosta da senhorita, doutora, o menininho confia na senhorita – disse Simone sorrindo.

- Ele é um pestinha maluco – disse Elaine tentando ignorar a presença de Draco.

- Vai ver é por isso que ele gosta de você – disse Draco fazendo ela lhe olhar feio e Simone rir.

- Quem é o próximo, Simone? – perguntou Ellie entediada.

- Vou ver – disse Simone lançando um sorriso cúmplice para Draco e saindo da sala.

- Está dando em cima da minha ajudante, Draco? – perguntou Elaine assim que Simone saiu.

- Está com ciúmes? – Draco perguntou debochado.

- Não ouse brincar com os sentimentos de Simone, Draco, ela é uma boa garota – rosnou Elaine.

- Eu nunca faria isso, estávamos apenas conversando – disse Draco sorrindo misterioso e fazendo Elaine bufar.

O dia correu assim até que a noite caiu e eles estavam se preparando para saírem quando Elaine praticamente botou Draco para fora da sala dizendo que tinha que arrumar as coisas e ele estava atrapalhando. Ela arrumava os papeis na sua mesa e Simone apenas a observava com atenção.

- Pode ir, Simone – disse Elaine calma.

- Ele gosta de você – disse ela sorrindo.

- O Gregory? Eu sei, você já disse – falou Elaine entediada.

- Não, o Sr. Malfoy, - disse Simone rindo – e se me permite dizer, doutora, o sr. Jenkins não é o cara certo para você.

- E o Draco é? – Elaine perguntou incrédula.

- É sim, ele é apaixonado pela senhorita, devia ver como ele lhe olhava trabalhando, com uma admiração incrível – disse Simone sorrindo.

- Não sabe do que está falando – disse Elaine desviando o olhar.

- Doutora, eu a admiro muito e sou muito agradecida por ter me dado esse emprego e sempre me ajudar tanto aqui no hospital, - disse Simone sorrindo – a senhorita é uma pessoa de coração nobre e merece alguém que a ame de verdade, o Sr. Malfoy é essa pessoa. Olha, eu vi a senhorita se enterrar no trabalho por tempo demais, mas com o Sr. Malfoy aqui a doutora parecia tão mais... humana, parecia mais viva.

- Simone... – Ellie tentou.

- Eu já vou, mas pense nisso – disse ela saindo e deixando uma Elaine surpresa para trás.

Assim que terminou de arrumar suas coisas Elaine se preparou para sair, mas sua surpresa foi tamanha ao ver quem a esperava do lado de fora. Draco estava em pé a esperando com um leve sorriso na face, Ellie o olhou, pasma.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Ora, você não achou que eu ia deixá-la ir sozinha para casa, não é? – ele perguntou com um leve sorriso na face.

Elaine o olhou com atenção depois bufou. Como ela não esperou por aquilo? Tentou conter o pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Draco Malfoy era tão imprevisívelmente previsível que chegava a ser encantador.

O resto da sua semana correu assim. Na companhia de Draco. Ele foi todos os dias vê-la e ficou lá até a hora dela ir embora, então a levava para casa e o outro dia chegava e tudo corria dessa maneira, mas certo dia essa maravilhosa rotina não se repetiu.

**Na:/ Certo qual o problema de vocês com o Kellan? (faz de conta que eu gosto dele) o bichinho só é um merda, poow, deixem de preconceito :P hehehe, ah, e não vão se acostumando com esses caps felizes, vocês sabem que eu adorooooooooooooo destruir a felicidade alheia *-* ueoauoiaeuioaeui ah, e sinto muito, nãovou mandar o Draco para ninguém por sedex, porque se desse eu mandava para mim *-* hehe! Bye, meninas :***


	8. Sonhando Acordado

_**Sonhando acordado**_

Era sexta feira, véspera do seu casamento e Elaine não tinha visto nem sombra de Draco. Tentou mentir para si mesma dizendo que isso não era importante e que era até bom que ele não estivesse lá. Pensou logo que ele devia ter desistido dela, ótimo, ela dizia a si mesma, era bem melhor assim, afinal, ela se casaria amanhã.

Bufou, não conseguia conter sua cabeça que insistia em rodar pela sala a procura de um certo loiro, Simone ao seu lado prendia o riso, era obvio que aquela lá havia notado o que ela procurava. À noite de sexta caiu e nem sinal de Draco, isso fez o coração de Elaine se apertar no peito. Bateu a cabeça na mesa com a raiva que estava de si mesma por estar tão triste coma falta de Draco.

- Doutora, eu já vou, lhe vejo amanhã na cerimônia – disse Simone.

- Claro, até logo – disse Ellie entediada.

Ellie estava se preparando para sair quando vislumbrou Gina, Mione e Daph paradas em sua porta, cada uma com um sorriso mais debochado. Bufou. Aquilo não podia ser coisa boa.

- O que o trio apaixonado faz aqui? – Ellie perguntou entediada.

- Não acredito que esqueceu – bufou Gina.

- De que? – Ellie perguntou surpresa.

- Ela esqueceu – gargalhou Mione.

- Você se casa amanhã – explicou Gina.

- Eu sei – disse Ellie como se fosse obvio.

- E eu estava arrumando sua despedida de solteira, lembra? – bufou Gina fingindo estar ofendida.

- Ah não, Gi, não tou em clima para despedida de solteira ou coisa assim – disse Ellie entediada.

- Ah não digo eu, Elaine Black, eu tive um trabalhão, agora vamos logo e fique sorrindo ou eu te quebro os dentes – disse Gina começando a puxá-la dali e fazendo Mione e Daphne caírem na gargalhada.

- E não tente resistir – gargalhou Hermione.

- É, nós temos planos malignos para essa noite – disse Daphne com um sorriso malandro.

- Vocês têm namorados, lembrem disso – disse Elaine meio desesperada com os sorrisos das amigas.

- Nós sabemos, chuchu, nós sabemos – disse Gina aumentando o sorriso e fazendo Ellie engolir em seco.

Foi assim que Elaine se viu numa noite de sexta feira, véspera do seu casamento em uma boate fechada só para ela e um bando de amigas. Ah, e um bando de caras musculosos e bonitões sem camisa ou coisa assim chamados por Gina. Pode ver Simone conversando com um dos caras, falsa, pensou Ellie, ela não havia lhe dito nada. Viu Luna Lovegood dançando em cima da mesa e Pavati Patil se entupindo de Whisky, sem contar com Padma que já devia estar trebada a um bom tempo.

Ellie ficou apenas sentada observando todas se divertirem, com um leve sorriso na face. Pode ver Daphne, Hermione e Gina em uma ponta do salão cochichando, elas estavam tramando alguma, sabia disso.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntava Hermione impaciente.

- Logo a Ellie vai querer ir embora – dizia Daphne com medo.

- Lá vem eles – disse Gina sorrindo.

Logo os meninos se aproximaram, Gina sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, os três usavam paletós e mascaras negras. Muito bem arrumados e com os cabelos muito bem penteados. Hermione e Daphne olharam admiradas para Gina, Harry, Rony e Jake estavam simplesmente lindos. Gina sorriu convencida e orgulhosa de si mesma.

- O quão mágica eu sou? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- MEU MERLIN, VOCÊ USOU UMA POÇÃO, CERTO? – Daphne perguntou pasma.

- Não, amor, eu fiz tudo sozinha – disse Gina se sentindo a melhor do mundo e fazendo os meninos bufarem.

- Você não fez muito, ruiva, a minha beleza já ajudou muito – disse Harry convencido.

- Beleza, onde você guarda? – debochou Jake fazendo as meninas gargalharem.

- Tudo bem, meninas, vamos começar logo com isso – mandou Rony sorrindo de lado.

- Esse é o espírito, Ron – disse Hermione animada – vamos logo, pois não temos muito tempo.

- Vão lá e me encham de orgulho, garotos – disse Gina animada praticamente empurrando os três para o palco.

Ellie observou os três mascarados que subiram no palco com cuidado. Os três olharam de esgueira para ela e sorriram foi ai que ela os reconheceu. Teve que rir, o que aqueles três patetas estavam fazendo ali? Agora ela tinha certeza que Gina estava aprontando algo.

You need a friend

_(Você precisa de um amigo)_  
I'll be around

_(Estarei por perto)  
_Don't let this end  
_(Não deixe isso acabar)_

before i see you again

_(Antes que eu te veja de novo)_  
What can I say to convince you to change your mind of me?  
_(O que posso dizer para que você mude essa idéia sobre mim)_

Jake começou a cantar enquanto Rony tocava bateria e Harry a guitarra. Ela observou com atenção, é os garotos até que tinham talento. Sorriu de leve. Mas ai ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se rapidamente e isso fez seu coração quase parar. Bem ali parado atrás dela com a mesma mascara negra e o paletó negro que Harry e os outros usavam estava ele. A mascara não era bastante para ela não reconhecer aqueles cabelos loiros e aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Draco – ela murmurou ao ver o sorriso de lado que ele lhe lançava.

I'm going to love you more than anyone

_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_  
I'm going to hold you closer than before

_(Eu vou te abraçar mais forte do que antes)_  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

_(E quando eu te beijar sua alma vai se libertar)_  
I'll be free for you anytime

_(Estarei disponível para você a qualquer momento)_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_

Ele não disse nada, apenas a puxou pela mão e começou a dançar com ela pelo salão. Ellie o observava com atenção. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso na face, as mãos em volta de sua cintura. Elaine não pode se culpar por deitar a cabeça no peito dele. Sentia-se tão bem ali. Ele repousou o queixo no topo da sua cabeça e ali, nos braços dele, ela se sentiu mais segura do que em qualquer outro lugar no mundo.

- Draco – ela murmurou mais uma vez colando seus olhos nos dele.

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

_(Olhe nos meus olhos, o que você vê?)_  
Not just the color

_(Não só a cor)_  
Look inside of me

_(Olhe dentro de mim)_  
Tell me all you need and I will try

_(Me diga o que precisa e eu vou tentar)_  
I will try  
_(Eu vou tentar)_

Aquilo bastou para Draco arrancar a mascara e a puxar com tudo pela cintura colando seus lábios sobe os dela. Elaine não o afastou em nenhum momento. Não queria. Não podia. Não iria. Ele a beijava com paixão, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. Ele esperava que o tempo congelasse e eles pudessem ficar assim para sempre.

- Eu te amo – ele murmurou quando em fim se separaram.

I'm going to love you more than anyone

_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_  
I'm going to hold you closer than before

_(Eu vou te abraçar mais forte do que antes)_  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

_(E quando eu te beijar sua alma vai se libertar)_  
I'll be free for you anytime

_(Estarei disponível para você a qualquer momento)_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_

Ellie não conseguia pensar, nem pensou, se viu perdida no meio daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que pareciam mais azuis que nunca. Seu coração pulou feito louco em seu peito, não se culpou pelo que disse em seguida, afinal, era a mais pura verdade do mundo.

- Eu também te amo, Draco – ela disse com a voz firme e doce como a tempo ela não usava.

Ele não precisou de mais nada para puxá-la mais uma vez pela cintura e colar seus lábios nos dela. Nossa como amava aquela garota.

Free for you whenever you need

_(Estarei disponível para quando você precisar)_  
We'll be free together baby, free together baby  
_(Nós seremos livres juntos, querida, livres juntos, querida)_

- Vamos dar o fora daqui? – Draco perguntou com o maior sorriso na cara.

- Não precisava nem perguntar – disse Elaine sorrindo compulsivamente.

Foi ai que ela se viu saindo da boate com Draco Malfoy enquanto Jake cantava o ultimo refrão da musica.

I'm going to love you more than anyone

_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_  
I'm going to hold you closer than before

_(Eu vou te abraçar mais forte do que antes)_  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

_(E quando eu te beijar sua alma vai se libertar)_  
I'll be free for you anytime

_(Estarei disponível para você a qualquer momento)_  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
_(Eu vou te amar mais do que ninguém)_

Elaine saiu de lá com as mãos entrelaças as de Draco Malfoy e com o coração pulando em alegria. Seu rosto parecia não ser mais duro como pedra, pois tinha um enorme sorriso nele como só vira quem a conhecera em Hogwarts e como a tanto tempo ela não sorria.

A garota pode ver Simone pulando de animação ao vê-la sair com Draco, pode ver Jake e os garotos correrem até Hermione, Gina e Daphne que comemoravam como se houvessem ganhado em premio de loteria ou algo assim. Mas para Elaine, quem havia ganhado um premio de loteria era ela.

Ela se viu em um hotel com Draco. Não demorou muito ao ver o paletó de Draco voar longe assim como a camisa dele e a sua. A calça dele também voou e a saia dela não demorou a fazer o mesmo.

Elaine se viu em uma cama de casal com o amor da sua vida sobre ela a beijando com um amor que sabia que qualquer uma mataria para ter. com as unhas ela aranhava de leve as costas musculosas de Draco e ele segurava sua cintura com força enquanto se beijavam.

Por aquela noite inteira Elaine se sentiu uma mulher completa. Sentiu seus sonhos se realizarem, sentiu que podia voar, que podia fazer o que quisesse, podia tudo, pois Draco estaria ao seu lado. Sentia vontade de gritar, chorar, sorrir e de repetir quantas vezes fossem necessárias o quanto ela o amava.

Draco por sua vez não podia estar mais feliz, tinha a mulher de sua vida em seus braços e naquele momento ela era sua e de mais ninguém, só sua. Não havia Kellan nem ninguém lá fora capaz de separá-los. Naquele momento não havia lá fora e o ter parado. O mundo não importava, pois eles tinham um ao outro.

Mas a noite não ia durar para sempre, e quando a noite acaba vai com ela todos os sonhos, pois na manhã a luz deixa claro o que na escuridão da noite não podemos ver.

**Na:/ Musica de Gavin Degraw: "More than anyone". Me vejo na obrigação de avisar que esse é o ultimo capitulo "Bruna boazinha com as leitoras loucas" depois desse eu chuto o pau da barraca! *risada maléfica* Hehe, Barb, eu nunca pensei que te diria isso, mas esquece os sonserinos, eles desintegraram, quem liga para eles? :p E POSTE NA SUA FIC, LOUCA!!! Lináh, eu sinceramente sou mais o Draco *-* Leli, querida, fique feliz enquanto pode :P Marydf, o Draco é grande demais para ir pro sedex, deixa ele na minha casa mesmo que ta bom :P aeuuioaeuoiaeuoiaeuioaeiuae**


	9. O casamento

_**O casamento**_

Draco acordou naquela manhã com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. Estava se virando para beijar Elaine quando se viu dando um beijo no travesseiro. Deu um pulo da cama para ver que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. Seu coração começou a bater desesperado.

Se pos de pé, mas não precisou entrar mais em pânico, pois pode ver que na mesinha ao lado da cama tinha um envelope branco endereçado a ele, com a caligrafia perfeita que não parecia a de uma medica ele pegou o envelope com cuidado e o leu com atenção.

"_Draco,_

_Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Ontem a noite foi um sonho, não, foi melhor que um sonho, mas está na hora de acordar. Hoje eu vou me casar, é o que eu tenho que fazer. Nós dois sabemos que as coisas não são tão fáceis quanto queremos, parece que sempre tudo está contra nós, primeiro Pansy, depois Voldmort e seu pai, em seguida sua partida e agora o Kellan. Eu tenho um compromisso, Draco, tenho que cumpri-lo. Sabe, talvez não tenha que ser, sabe, nós dois. Tudo isso pode ser o destino nos dizendo que estamos indo contra a ordem natural das coisas. É inevitável, Draco, eu te amo, mas eu tenho que te esquecer, tenho que seguir minha vida e espero que siga a sua. Nunca vou te esquecer, você foi um capitulo maravilhoso na minha vida. Eu te amo, Draco Thomas Black Malfoy, por favor, não se esqueça nunca disso. _

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Elaine Caroline Potter Black,_

_Futura senhora Jenkins em algumas horas!"_

Draco leu cada palavra como se fosse uma facada atravessando seu peito. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para eles dois? Por que simplesmente se amarem não podia bastar para o mundo deixá-los viver em paz? Não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que começaram a escorrer do seu rosto.

Agora Elaine estava no ateliê de Daphne, se arrumando com a ajuda da própria, de Gina, de Hermione e de sua mãe. As quatro não pareciam muito felizes em arrumar a noive, mas a noiva também não parecia nada feliz com aquilo tudo.

- Achei que você ia se acertar com o Draco – disse Gina seria.

- Draco foi um bom sonho, Gi, mas está na hora de viver a realidade – disse Elaine seria.

- Às vezes os sonhos podem se tornar realidade – disse Diana sem animação.

- Eu já tomei minha decisão – disse Elaine tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Espero que não se arrependa – disse Hermione triste.

- Espero que se arrependa, mas se arrependa a tempo – disse Daphne fazendo Ellie sorrir de leve para ela.

Algumas horas depois Daphne, Gina e Hermione estavam no espaço do casamento. Daphne estava simplesmente linda com um vestido estilo chinesa cor de rosa choque e com os cabelos presos com perfeição por uma presilha com a figura de um dragão em pedrinhas rosas, linda, simplesmente linda. Gina ao lado dela com um vestido balonê verde de alça fina e com os cabelos ruivos perfeitamente lisos caiam com perfeição sob os ombros, também estava simplesmente perfeita. Hermione ao lado delas em um vestido tomara que caia azul escuro com uma facha prateada, os cabelos estavam cacheados e lindos. As três garotas estavam perfeitas e se colocaram no altar ao lado dos namorados, ninguém muito feliz.

- É, aprece que não conseguimos – dizia Rony triste.

- Pobre Draco – murmurou Harry.

- Pobre Ellie – disse Gina tristonha.

- Coitados dos dois – disse Hermione por fim.

- Será que não há mais nada que possamos fazer? – Jake perguntou.

- Não há mais tempo, agora só nos resta rezar – disse Daphne com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- O que vocês tanto conversam ai? – Kellan perguntou do seu lugar no centro do altar.

- Estamos planejando sua morte! – rosnou Gina recebendo olhares surpresos de todos – Qual é? Eu não vou mais fingir que gosto dele!

- Tou contigo e não abro, Gi, morte a Kellan Jenkins – disse Daphne sorridente fazendo Kellan se encolher e fazendo os garotos e Hermione caírem na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso Draco se viu jogado em sua cama de hotel, o olhar pregado no teto e o desespero claro em sua cara. O que podia fazer? Nada! Talvez ela estivesse certa e eles não fossem mesmo feitos um para o outro. Engoliu em seco, tal idéia lhe dava náuseas. Ele amava aquela garota, como não podia ficar com ela?

Era como se...

Parou instantaneamente e pegou a carta mais uma vez. Colou os olhos nela e não pode evitar sorrir de lado. Ela o amava, certo? Ele a amava, obvio! Quem era o destino para impedi-los de ficarem juntos? HÁ! O destino não conhecia Draco Malfoy. Ele não ai desistir, não ia desistir da sua felicidade assim tão fácil. Se essa era sua ultima chance ele não pararia e pronto. Ele a amava demais para simplesmente deixá-la se casar com um idiota que nem a amava.

O destino o fez voltar. O destino o fez ver que Kellan não era o cara certo para Ellie. O destino o mostrou o caminho de volta para o coração dela. Não era o destino que estava tentando separá-los. Eram eles mesmos, mas se eles se amavam, não, Draco não ia permitir que as coisas fossem assim.

Elaine estava no carro de frente para o salão onde era a cerimônia do seu casamento. Ela e seu pai. Sirius parecia mais nervoso que nunca, mas ela nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de ficar nervosa.

- Tem certeza... – Sirius começou.

- Tenho – ela disse entediada.

- Ellie, você sabe o quanto me dói dizer isso, mas talvez... o cara certo para você seja o Malfoy, pronto eu disse – soltou Sirius serio e fazendo Elaine o fitar com atenção.

- Mamãe já entrou? – Elaine perguntou ignorando as palavras do pai.

- Já sim – bufou Sirius.

Dentro do salão Diana estava sentada ao lado de Narcisa, as duas senhoras estavam muito bonitas, mas uma parecia mais nervosa que a outra. Narcisa parecia preste a começar a chorar, Diana parecia preste a matar alguém.

- Não pode acabar assim – choramingava Narcisa.

- Não vai acabar assim – rosnava Diana decidida.

- Draco... – murmurou Narcisa triste.

Do lado de fora...

- Está na hora! – disse Sirius com o coração na mão, ele saiu da limusine e abriu a porta para a filha – Você é a noiva mais triste que eu já vi.

- É porque eu sou a noiva mais triste do mundo – disse Elaine com um sorriso tristonho na face.

- Querida... – tentou Sirius.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Elaine seria.

Daphne quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a musica de entrada começar a tocar. Algo no seu coração ainda esperava que ela tivesse fugido, mas ao ver Elaine entrar como um anjo triste no salão, seu coração desistiu de acreditar, como o da maioria dos presentes.

Era incontestável a beleza dela. O vestido era perfeito, um tomara que caia longo todo bordado à mão, Daphne havia feito um bom trabalho nele. Os cabelos dela estavam muito bem presos num firme coque deixando varias mechas cacheadas caírem sobre o rosto e pelos lados do penteado. A maquiagem perfeita aumentava sua beleza, mas por conta das feições firmes e triste ela estava mais para viúva negra que para noiva.

Ela seguiu com Sirius até o altar, onde ele lhe entregou a Kellan com um olhar assassino.

- Eu te odeio, - rosnou Sirius para Kellan – e pode esperar que eu te mate assim que tiver chance.

- Er... – gaguejou Kellan, Daphne e os outros apenas prendiam o riso.

- Pode se sentar, papai – disse Ellie sem animação.

Sirius foi se sentar ao lado de Diana amaldiçoado baixinho a todos possíveis. E foi assim que Elaine se viu na frente de um altar na companhia de Kellan Jenkins.

Draco corria feito louco pelas ruas, não estava conseguindo apartar no lugar, resmungou baixinho, aquilo tinha o dedo de Kellan, sabia que ele não devia ser tão idiota quanto parecia. Draco já havia roubado uma bicicleta e tudo para tentar chegar a tempo. Mais ainda faltava muito. Sentiu as esperanças se afastarem, foi ai que ele vislumbrou sua ultima chance de chagar a tempo e sorriu com essa nova chance.

Enquanto isso no salão...

- Estamos aqui hoje para a consolidação do relacionamento desses dois jovens. - dizia o feiticeiro responsável pela cerimônia - Micheangelo disse uma vez que o melhor jeito de julgar os elementos essenciais de uma estatua é jogá-la de um morro e as peças que não forem importante vão se quebrar. Às vezes a vida é assim, ela nos joga morro abaixo, mas quando atingimos o fim e só restam as coisas mais importantes é quando nossa visão clareia. É quando nos agarramos ao que conhecemos, enquanto a esperança se mexe dentro de nós.

Elaine ouvia cada palavra com atenção, cada uma lhe lembrava Draco, como ela o amava e como ainda havia em seu coração uma misera esperança de ficar com ele, era besteira, mas era um fato. Ela o amava, não podia se culpar por isso.

- Nesse momento há 6 bilhões, 470 milhões, 818 mil, 671 pessoas no mundo! – continuou o feiticeiro - Algumas estão fugindo assustadas. Algumas estão voltando pra casa. Algumas dizem mentiras pra suportar o dia. Outras estão somente agora enfrentando a verdade. Alguns são maus indo contra o bem. E alguns são bons lutando contra o mal. Seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, Seis bilhões de almas... E ás vezes tudo que nós precisamos é apenas uma!

Ela só precisava de uma, uma única pessoa no mundo. Ela só precisava de Draco, ela só precisava de Draco ali no lugar de Kellan. Era só isso que ela queria, era só isso que ela desejava, era só isso que ela precisava, mas era justamente isso que ela não podia ter. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e as lagrimas ameaçarem cair.

- Kellan Jenkins, - continuou – me diga de todo o coração se é com ela, Elaine Black, que você quer passaro resto da sua vida e é ela que você vai amar até então?

- É sim – disse Kellan sorrindo.

- Elaine Black, - disse o feiticeiro lhe olhando com atenção, era obvia sua tristeza – minha menina, me diga de todo o coração se é com ele, Kellan Jenkins, que você quer dividir sua vida e tudo que nela vier, se é com ele que você quer ficar até o ultimo dia de sua vida e se é com ele que você quer dividir todos os seus segredos e desejos mais profundos, me diga Elaine, você realmente quer passar o resto da sua vida com Kellan Jenkins?

- Eu... – gaguejou Elaine incerta, sentindo todos aqueles olhares sobre ela, cada um esperando uma coisa diferente, mas o único olhar que ela queria não estava ali.

**Na:/ Ah, vai, vocês me conhecem, sabem que eu adorooooo parar o cap num momento assim *-* Barb, não é o ultimo cap, como você pode ver, mais é o ultimo feliz, por enquanto! Leli, querida controle seus instintos assassinos, o ministério da saúdo informa, estresse mata. O draco fica lindo o tempo todo, né, Marydf? *-* POR QUE EU NÃO TENHO ELE? Lináh, xuxu, controla os hormônios e deixa o Harry com a Gina, por enquanto :p aguardem o próximo cap :***


	10. Felizes para sempre?

_**Felizes para sempre?**_

_- Elaine Black, - disse o feiticeiro lhe olhando com atenção, era obvia sua tristeza – minha menina, me diga de todo o coração se é com ele, Kellan Jenkins, que você quer dividir sua vida e tudo que nela vier, se é com ele que você quer ficar até o ultimo dia de sua vida e se é com ele que você quer dividir todos os seus segredos e desejos mais profundos, me diga Elaine, você realmente quer passar o resto da sua vida com Kellan Jenkins?_

_- Eu... – gaguejou Elaine incerta, sentindo todos aqueles olhares sobre ela, cada um esperando uma coisa diferente, mas o único olhar que ela queria não estava ali. _

Mil e uma imagens passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento, todas elas envolvendo Draco, desde a época que eles se odiavam até a noite passada. Tanto amor tinha que acabar de um modo tão trágico? Ela tinha que tomar sua decisão.

- Eu aceit... – Elaine ia dizer.

- NEM PENSE EM DIZER ISSO!

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com Draco Malfoy na porta, dava para ver o cavalo branco do lado de fora, o cavalo que ele havia arrumado no meio da rua, seqüestrado e usado para chegar a tempo no casamento.

- O QUE FAZ AQUI? – Kellan perguntou nervoso.

- Ora, o super simpático não é mais tão simpático? – ironizou Draco se aproximando do altar.

- Acha que sou idiota e não notei você dando em cima da minha Ellie? – rosnou Kellan.

- Sinceramente, sim acho que você é idiota – disse Draco fazendo a maioria dos presentes prender o riso.

- Ora seu... – começou Kellan.

- Ell, - Draco começou a olhando com atenção – não casa com ele, o destino não quer nos separar, meu anjo, ele me ajudou a chegar aqui a tempo para impedir que você fizesse a maior besteira da sua vida.

- Eu... – gaguejou Elaine.

- Não liga para ele, Elaine, diz logo um sim e bora acabar com isso – rosnou Kellan fora de si.

- Ell, há oito anos atrás você me pediu para não deixá-la só, - disse Draco serio – eu não pude cumprir minha promessa, pois queria te proteger, mas agora aqui estou eu, Elaine, e vou cumprir minha palavra, nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha.

- Ela não está mais sozinha, está comigo – gritou Kellan nervoso.

- Elaine, nós somos feitos um para o outro, - disse Draco se aproximando mais dela – eu não sei viver sem você, meu anjo, você me fez ser uma pessoa melhor, e agora é minha vez de te pedir, Ell, por mais egoísta que eu vá ser ao fazer isso, mas, por favor, não me deixa só, Ell.

- NÃO ESCUTA ELE, ELAINE – berrou Kellan.

- CALA SUA BOCA, JENKINS, OU EU JURO QUE TE ARRANCO A LÍNGUA – berrou Diana se levantando furiosa.

- Eu te amo, Elaine, e vou te amar para todo o sempre! – disse Draco com um leve sorriso e lagrimas nos olhos - Se somar todas as estrelas do céu, todos os grãos de areia da praia, todas as rosas do mundo e todos os sorrisos que já foram dados na história, pode começar a ter uma idéia do quanto que te amo.

- Eu... – gaguejou Elaine.

- Amor não se escolhe, Ell, acontece. – disse Draco sorrindo – Se quando eu era mais novo me dissessem que eu ia me apaixonar por Elaine Black eu o mataria, mas hoje eu mato quem quer que diga que isso não é verdade. Eu te amo, Ell, e nada pode mudar isso.

- ELAINE – berrou Kellan.

- Por favor, ele nem gosta de você de verdade, Ell, e ninguém vai gostar de você como eu! – disse Draco serio – Eu te amo, Elaine Black, por favor, não fica com esse cara.

- Eu... – gaguejou ela olhando ao redor – Eu não posso.

Foi como se um raio acabasse de cair bem no meio das esperanças de Draco, era o fim. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ele pode ver Kellan sorrindo superior e se aproximando de Elaine. Seu coração apertou.

- Eu não posso casar com você Kellan – disse Elaine decidida se virando para o moreno.

- Como é? – Kellan perguntou fora de si, Draco viu sua esperança voltar instantaneamente.

- Bem, para começo de conversa você é um pé no saco, tagarela, chato, meloso, possessivo e sem graça. – disse Elaine enumerando – Isso porque eu sou educada e não vou dizer o resto. Ah, eu não sou anta, sei que só quer casar comigo por causa do nome da minha família, mas quem liga para isso? Eu ia casar com você para esquecer o Draco, mas quer saber, ninguém merece casar com você.

- FALOU E DISSE, ELLIE – berrou Gina animada.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME LARGAR NO ALTAR SUA VACA – berrou Kellan fora de si.

- VOCÊ CHAMOU MINHA ELL DE QUE? – Draco perguntou com ódio.

- _ESTUPEFASA! – _berrou Diana acertando Kellan em cheio – Eu tenho licença para matar, Jenkins, então ou você dá o fora ou você ta morto!

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para Kellan sair correndo dali desesperado e fazendo Elaine e Draco gargalharem. Ele se aproximou dela e se por de joelho aos seus pés.

- Bem, já que já está tudo pronto, você quer casar comigo, Elaine Black? – perguntou Draco abrindo uma pequena caixinha que ele tirou do bolso onde tinha um belo anel em outro branco com uma bela turmalina azul em forma de coração no centro.

- Precisa perguntar? – ela riu.

Os dois seguiram até ao altar de mãos dadas. A essa altura Narcisa, Nikki, Erica, Lílian, Daphne, Gina e Hermione já choravam compulsivamente, assim como Sirius, Diana tentava acalmá-lo.

- Me digam, meus jovens, vão me forçar a perguntar se aceitam? – riu o feiticeiro.

- Não precisa – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, eu os declaro, senhor e senhora Malfoy, marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva – disse o feiticeiro sorrindo.

Elaine praticamente pulou nos braços de Draco e ele a girou a beijando. Parecia mesmo que as coisas estavam dando certo no final e acho que não preciso dizer que nem o destino nem ninguém ia conseguir separar eles agora e nem nunca mais.

Quatro anos depois...

- DRACO! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, VOCÊ TA COM A EVEE? – Elaine perguntava fora de si com um menininho de seus três anos, cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis acinzentados, abraçado a sua perna.

- Não, eu só tou com a Dorothy – disse Draco com uma menininha de não mais que seus dois anos no braço, os cabelos dela eram muito lisos e loiros, seus olhos azuis piscina.

- Meu Merlin, ela não fez nem dois anos ainda e já a perdemos? – perguntou Elaine fora de si – Chad, amor da mamãe, me solta para eu procurar sua irmã.

- Se acalme, Elaine, achei a Evelyn, ela estava atrás do piano – riu Narcisa se aproximando com uma pequena menininha que não devia ter muito menos que dois anos de cabelos muito loiros encaracolados e olhos cinzas, muito cinzas.

- Graças a Merlin – disse Elaine pegando a pequena no colo.

- Como é que você some no seu aniversário de dois anos, pestinha? – perguntou Draco para a pequenina.

- Os outros já devem estar chegando! – disse Narcisa sorrindo – Sirius está ajudando Diana a arrumar as coisas.

- Olhem, é a campanhia, vamos atender, Evee? – perguntou Elaine para a menininha em seus braços. O garotinho foi ao lado acompanhando.

Assim que eles abriram a porta deram de cara com Gina e Harry com duas pequenas crianças. Um menino de seus três anos, cabelos muito negros e olhos verdes esmeralda, e uma menininha de cabelos muito ruivos os olhos tão verdes quanto os do menino, ela não devia ter mais que dois anos.

- Oi, Ell, a Kim não via a hora de ver a Evee, elas se dão tão bem – disse Gina indicando a menininha que estava com os olhos colados da pequena Evelyn.

- Vai, Chuck, vai brincar com o Chad, vai – disse Harry fazendo o filho e o pequeno loirinho saírem correndo feito loucos pela casa.

- Entres, Draco está lá dentro tentando tomar conta da Dorothy – disse Elaine rindo.

- Vamos salvar nossa lombriga loira favorita? – perguntou Harry.

- Nossa afilhada, certo? Espero que não esteja falando do Draco – disse Gina entrando com Harry na casa, a pequena Kim continuava com os olhinhos verdes pregados em Evee.

Elaine desceu Evee do colo a deixando em pé ao lado de Kim, mesmo a diferença de idade sendo pouca Kim parecia bem mais velha que a pequena Evee, alem da loirinha ser bem menor.

Logo Elaine viu Hermione, Rony, Daphne e Jake se aproximarem. Nos braços de Hermione tinha um menino de seus três anos, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, carinha de sono e rostinho inocente. Já segurando a mão de Daphne vinha um garotinha com a mesma idade do outro, cabelos castanhos muito claros como os do pai e olhos tão azuis como os do mesmo, ele tinha um enorme sorriso e era sem duvidas uma das crianças mais bonitas que Elaine já vira, também, era filho de Jake e Daphne.

- Vá, John, vá atrás do Chad – disse Hermione botando o menino no chão, ele foi andando lentamente pela casa fazendo Rony gargalhar.

- Como vai minha afilhada linda? – perguntou Rony observando a pequena Evee com cuidado.

- Diga oi para o tio Ron, Evee – disse Elaine, mas ao ver que a menina não fez nada bufou.

- Ela ainda não fala? – Daphne perguntou.

- Nem sequer uma palavra – disse Elaine seria.

- Quando chegar à hora ela vai falar, - disse Jake sorrindo – Vai entrando, Luke, vai brincar.

O pequeno Luke foi andando lentamente até Evee e a puxou com gentileza pela mão para dentro da casa, sendo seguindo por uma Kim preocupada como se tivesse medo que ele fosse machucá-la. Os adultos observavam a tudo gargalhando.

- Ele gosta mesmo dela – riu Rony.

- É, mas eu não o culpo, ela parece uma bonequinha que pode quebrar e o Luke é meio protetor com ela – riu Jake.

- Não quero nem ver isso mais tarde, a pobre vai sofrer na mão desses dois "irmãos" mais velhos – riu Hermione.

- Eu acho que ela vai até gostar – riu Elaine.

E assim o tempo passou e as coisas estavam bem, mas o tempo sempre passa e passa. Não devia demorar muito para uma nova historia se formar, só que com novos personagens.

**Fim!**

**Na:/ Sejam bonzinhos eu faço um "a irmã gêmea do mal 4" ;) brincadeira, eu já comecei com ideias a mil para o 4, só tem um problema, tou meio sem tempo de escrever, então esse vai demorar mais um pouquinho para sair, ta legal? Mas não chorem, juro que vai ao ar sim sim :) já comentei o quanto adorei deixá-las na curiosidade? Mas falem serio, vocês acham que eu sou tão psicótica a ponto de não deixar a Ellie e o Draco juntos? Por favooooor! Mas quem sabe eu possa vim a ser *olhar maligno* hehe, agora já foi, menos um drama e que venha o próximo,espero continuar tendo que agüentar minhas leitoras favoritas por um bom tempo, só tem uma coisa, a irmã gêmea do mal 4 vai ser a ultima da seria, não adianta chorar, mas não se preocupem, eu preparo mais, tenho milhares de ideias para endoidar vocês ;) bem, Marydf, Leli, Lináh e Brab, nos vemos no a irmã gêmea do mal 4 e espero que continuem lendo qualquer maluquice que eu escrever ^^ ah, uma dica já que vou demorar para postar o 4, quem não leu pode dar uma passadinha em "Hogwarts, uma nova historia", que foi logo a primeira fic que eu li, e tem o certificado Leli de qualidade, né amiga? :p uioeauioaeuioeaoui para você, minha leitora mais antiga (vulgo Leli) eu vou dar uma recomendada por que sou boazinha, vai nos meus favoritos e lê "Os novos marotos" de Kitai Black, é cômico, perfeito e já tem até o 6 *-* minha inspiração vem de lá! Não é só para leli não, quem quiser vai ler também, vale a pena! Bem, girls, aguardo vocês no próximo, beijos :* amo todas as minhas psicóticas favoritas!**


End file.
